Next destination
by Tokyo-hime
Summary: Un poco bastante de AU/ serie de eventos que harán que nuestro protagonista salga de su tan habitual zona de confort cuestionándose varias cosas (apesto escribiendo resumenes)
1. Zona de confort

Como la definición universal definía el concepto de amistad, se describe en relación a un sentimiento de acercarse y compartir ideas dentro de una armonía de interés mutuo entre los involucrados. Pero esto es algo a lo que él no se sentía apegado, solamente por el simple hecho de jamás haber experimentado la amistad en si o simplemente el hecho de tomar cariño a algo o alguien, cosa contradictoria ya que se encuentra en la etapa donde más suceden estos encuentros y se crean lazos con facilidad.  
Como dicen los expertos, facilidad para los demás no para él, problemas de timidez le llevaron a crear esta apariencia de poca importancia hacia el crear lazos fraternos, de todas formas los demás, la gente común como les denominaba no eran capaces de observar ni de sentir al ser que prácticamente le ha acompañado prácticamente toda la vida y que era lo más cercano a una amistad o al sentise acompañado y ser él mismo.  
Esta forma de vida espiritual como se le podía interpretar vagamente, aunque no podía comunicarse verbalmente si podía hacerlo mediante gestos y señales, le acompaña en todo momento, incluso puede ayudar en simples tareas como cuando obligadamente debía ordenar su habitación y faltaban manos como para concretar tal fatídica tarea. A pesar de estas cosas y de estar a punto de aceptar su soledad como algo definitivo y duradero que llegaba a cuestionar su propia existencia aceptando que jamás le sucedería algo fuera de lo común o algo "loco" así como solo se limitaría a su verde amigo que solamente podía ver él hasta ahora, estas cosas que pensaba a menudo estaban a punto de cambiar de alguna manera radicalmente. Por la poco satisfactoria noticia para él de una repentina mudanza a días de comenzar los días escolares dentro de este GRAN PROBLEMA , implicaba la terrible pero a la vez beneficiosa frase "cambio de escuela " . Terrible en el sentido de salir de la zona de confort y rutina a la que se había acostumbrado ya, y que había tomado como algo perpetuo así como ya creía que este último año pasaría sin más hasta acabar lo que quedaba sin eventos relevantes ni nada "especial " más allá de su auto considerada "vida promedio ". Otro hecho terrible es el nerviosismo de no encajar en nada, aún en un pequeño rincón de su corazón tenía una muy pequeña esperanza de hacer amigos, los cuales tantas decepciones y burlas le habían traído en gran parte de su infancia.  
De todas formas la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, frase que meditaba a diario a cada inicio de diferentes años escolares, este nuevo cambio era en forma beneficiosa por que se lo planteó como un borrón y cuenta cambio que incluso su madre se lo propuso como nueva oportunidad que no podía rechazar. Nueva oportunidad donde nadie sabía nada de antes, nada de su pasado no conocían sus problemas de infancia, ni los problemas de sociabilidad, así como su poca esperanza de que algo fuese a cambiar en su autodenominada "aburrida vida".  
Esta si es la última oportunidad que tenía y la aprovecharía lo máximo que fuera posible, No obstante no tenía previsto que de verdad esto resultaría y que su rutina daría muchos giros como un accidente automovilístico, y que tal vez podría encariñarse verdaderamente con algo o alguien más allá de una simple compañía.


	2. La mudanza

Sábado 08:30 am.-

La luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por la ventana así como también a atacar directamente de lleno su rostro lo que convertía esto como una gran molestia ya que significaba una sola cosa:

Levantarse.

Perezosamente se dio unas cuantas miles de vueltas en su cama, haciéndose literalmente un rollo y enroscándose entre sábanas y ropajes de cama, intentando ocultarse de la luz del sol. Hasta que un pensamiento súbito pasó por su mente:

\- La mudanza, debo ordenar todo - en un intento de habla, aún con una notable voz de sueño y casi a punto de caer de su cama por la ardua tarea de enrollarse entre las sábanas.

De alguna manera pensaba que todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido, desde la noticia del día de ayer de que su padre le habían ofrecido una suculenta oferta de trabajo que implicaba mudarse, hasta escuchar la noticia de su cambio de escuela, así como empacar la gran cantidad de chucherías que tiene, y lo más importante de todo hacerse la idea de comenzar todo de nuevo lo cual le provocaba bastantes nervios. Este tipo de cosas le hacían actuar de manera perezosa más de lo normal, pero al menos se intentó hacer las ganas de levantarse o al menos despegarse del colchón, reviso la hora en el celular que estaba entre el improvisado rollo:

-8:15

Si, había perdido 15 minutos revolcándose y huyendo de la responsabilidad mayor que era empacar todas las cosas que tenía en su habitación donde algunas eran bastante delicadas y no eran llegar y dejar ya que eran las preciadas figuras de colección tanto como de algún anime como también de algún videojuego que le fascine.

Cómo pudo utilizó todas sus fuerzas matutinas, las cuales eran pocas en especial a esa hora, para poder despegarse de la cama que le llamaba con gran desesperación, casi con un llamado lujurioso, aún enrollado como una oruga se deja caer al suelo, ahora sí definitivamente parecía una oruga en su crisálida pero a muy lejos de transformarse intento moverse para volver a ver la hora: 08:30 y ya se escuchaban pasos y ruidos en el piso de abajo.

Se estiró de la mejor forma que pudo haciendo bastante ruido, y por fin la crisálida se abrió y saliendo al fin el chico pelirrojo pero no en las mejores condiciones si se compara con la metáfora de la mariposa estaba muy lejos de una. Cabello enmarañado, con el famoso rizo que tanto le destacaba prácticamente deshecho, así como también un pijama no muy bien ubicado después de toda la escena de vueltas y vueltas, y la típica expresión de sueño. Intento darse ánimos para despertar un poco más e ir a tomar desayuno por que su estómago ya estaba comenzando una protesta por un poco de comida.

\- 09:00 am

-Este sí será un día muy productivo, pero de todas formas no se ni por donde comenzar en que momento me llene de tantas cosas- decía para sí mismo en un tono casi trágico. En un momento se llegó a ver como las personas que salían en esos programas de televisión que veía de vez en cuando, donde estas tenían sus casas llenas de acumulación de cosas, esto le trajo una visión bastante nefasta así que comenzó a juntar y eliminar cosas que definitivamente no tenían nada de útil, hasta que llegó una inesperada idea a su cabeza, por que no llamar a su verde amigo que hacía un par de días le busco un nombre dando vueltas por Google a altas horas de la mañana hasta que se le vino a la mente unas ideas locas por ahí, sonaba lo suficientemente místico y le iba con su apariencia según él. Así que creando el orden correcto le llamó "Hierophant Green". Después de muchos años al fin había logrado darle un nombre lo que era una gran hazaña de la que se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo.

Ahora necesitaba desesperadamente la ayuda de Hierophant Green para que le ayudará a ordenar mientras sus padres estaban cerca, nadie encontraría lógico ver cosas flotantes para los ojos de la gente común como sus padres, si vieran eso tal vez le harían algún ritual de exorcismo o similares. debía empacar cada cosa al menos para terminar de ordenar dentro de este siglo o al menos hasta mañana.

18:00 Pm

Al fin Habían terminado de ordenar, empaquetar, etiquetar y clasificar todas las pertenencias del hogar. Ante esto el chico pelirrojo solamente fue a hecharse a morir a su vacía habitación, la que le hacía bastante gracia ya que se creaba un gran eco en ella solo quedaba su amado colchón y unas mantas para pasarla última noche en esa casa, no la odiaba tampoco la amaba pero si la extrañaría de eso estaba seguro. Luego de esta meditación en el suelo de su habitación que ya le parecía bastante confortable, sacó la conclusión de que sería algo bueno tomar una ducha por el simple hecho de tener una mezcla entre polvo de siglos, sudor y la consecuencia de este, además debía prepararse para mañana. Mientras se preparaba para entrar al agua volvió a pensar en los nervios que le daban la situación, más por el hecho de tener que relacionarse con los demás ojalá en esta ocasión no de modo obligatorio o algo por el estilo, aún seguía pensando estas cosas mientras se intentaba relajar con el sonido del agua que le recorría.

18:30 Pm

Después de un relajante baño y aún con el cabello gateando por ahí se dedicó un rato antes de caer dormido por el sueño a revisar su celular esperando alguna vez recibir algún tipo de mensaje en algún chat o por último como posibilidad un texto, pero nada dentro de sus posibilidades difícilmente ocurriría eso por ahora, mejor se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a jugar con su teléfono celular hasta que abrió su aplicación favorita de gatitos, ese juego siempre le recordaba que no podía tener mascotas, por que todos en casa eran alérgicos menos él para su mala suerte, solo se limitaba a sus gatitos colecciónables virtuales, mientras seguía revisando su celular no se dio cuenta que algún momento se durmió, se dio cuenta de esto cuando le despertaron a la mañana siguiente para que se levantará para que se fueran.

Domingo 09:30 am

-He aquí el gran día- Era lo que exclamaba su madre desde que comenzó el día y ya lo había escuchado unas 10 veces de las que pudo contar, su madre estaba ansiosa pero el pelirrojo tenía un gran nerviosismo, tampoco era demasiado lejos de allí solo quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad pero de toda formas le ponía mal de nervioso, solo pensaba en volver a enrroscarse en su cama, mientras terminaba está meditación el auto arrancó mientras pensaba y dejaba muchas cosas atrás, que quizás no retomaría por ahora, en especial dejar malas experiencias, luego de esta meditación procedió a colocarse sus audífonos para hacer más ameno el viaje y un poco más "relajado".

Por fin habían llegado entre lo que demoró en que encontrarán la dirección que tampoco era tan rebuscada al menos las vueltas que dieron les sirvió para ubicarse un poco. Una de las cosas curiosas era que la "nueva casa" Estaba en frente de otra residencia aparentemente lujosa por el simple hecho de utilizar casi toda una cuadra, pero no llamó su atención más allá de que al menos tendría algo de diversión y curiosidad de que si de verdad habitaba alguien ahí o no, o de saber que tipo de gente había por ahora esa era la curiosidad mayor por ahora, pero no solo de él si no que también de sus padres. al fin bajándose y revisando su reloj que marcaba las 10:30 de la mañana de un aburrido día domingo como siempre. Al parecer el nuevo hogar es aparentemente más espacioso que el anterior al igual que su nueva habitación, esto era algo ideal para colocar meticulosamente toda la "mercancía invaluable" como lo eran sus figuras, videojuegos y consolas, hasta ahora su única compañía dentro de su auto considerada aburrida y monótona vida, después de analizar estas ventajas considero que el haberse cambiado no sería tan desagradable después de todo aparte le estaba picando la curiosidad de saber quién vivía en frente que desde su habitación daba justo hacia la entrada por ello podía observar quien salía y quien entraba.

PD: SI kakyoin es un amante del neko atsume 3

PD: recuerden que esto es un AU ( si, es demasiado AU)


	3. El sonrojo

Domingo del mismo día: 18:00 pm

Ya había prácticamente una ausencia casi absoluta de luz solar y daba paso a una luz nocturna. El chico pelirrojo estaba abstraído dibujando unos cuantos bosquejos después de haber acomodado la mayoría de sus cosas y uno que otro garabato que lo mantenía mas relajado para lo que se comenzaba a venir en un par de minutos, mientras permanecía en esta tarea no sé dio cuenta que estaba a oscuras y no veía prácticamente nada, por ello se dispuso a ponerse de pie y encender la luz no obstante mientras se levantaba sintió un sonido que provenía de afuera.

Se acercó sigilosamente hacía la ventana para observar que estaba sucediendo, hasta que alcanzo a ver que el sonido venía de la curiosa casa de enfrente, divisó a alguien salir de ahí pero de alguna forma parecía que había olvidado algo, y se devolvió. Por fin una de sus dudas estaban aclaradas alguien vivía allí y por lo que alcanzó a observar tenía un tamaño y complexión que resaltaban bastante, por alguna razón le recordaba a algún personaje de sus videojuegos, esto le pareció bastante particular y en parte gracioso, pensaba mientras ahora observaba normalmente y no escabullido hasta que sintió un ruido similar otra vez, esta vez casi se lanzó al suelo un poco paranoico.

-Que no me vea!- su exclamación posiblemente llegó hasta los oídos de su nuevo vecino, pero por lo visto no sucedió.

El corazón del pelirrojo estaba a punto de salirse por su boca por el bochorno que había pasado, y su cara estaba casi del mismo color que su cabello, esto sucedía mientras aun observaba por la ventana y disipaba sus dudas, al menos antes de que se fuera su aparente nuevo vecino pudo constatar bastantes cosas, como por ejemplo el alivio que sentía de que no le hubiese escuchado ya que por lo que alcanzó a observar pareciera que su expresión es de muy muy pocos amigos quizá si lo hubiera escuchado habrían pasado cosas malas, otra observación que pudo hacer es que aparentemente no era alguien mayor como él creía de hecho pareciera como si fueran incluso de una edad similar, lo que le sorprendió bastante incluso pensó en que algún momento podría hablarle, pero no tenía suficiente personalidad como para hacer esas clases, mejor dejo de pensar que tipo de persona sería ese chico de enfrente, así que acto seguido encendió de una vez por todas la luz, se dirigió a cerrar las cortinas cuando extiende su mirada hacia afuera, hasta que nota que le están observando desde afuera fijamente, si era el chico al cual estaba espiando no muy sigilosamente el que ahora le había descubierto e identificado completamente, ahora el pelirrojo estaba aún con un rojo en su cara mucho mas intenso, tal vez el rojo más intenso de su vida solo quería que lo tragara la tierra pero no, estaba ahí bastante pasmado tanto así como si su alma hubiese dejado el plano terrenal y se hubiera dirigido a un plano espiritual, apenas podía intentar cerrar las cortinas para evitar ese incómodo momento de contacto visual a la distancia. Su nuevo vecino que aparentemente tenía una mirada bastante penetrante que se sentía a distancia, le siguió observando hasta que el sonrojado y avergonzado chico cerró las cortinas. Acto seguido se dejó caer al suelo, por alguna razón sus piernas temblaban demasiado y se sentía demasiado sonrojado como si todo el calor se hubiese ido a su rostro, mientras aún estaba divagando en pensamientos algo lo saca de esto.

-Noriaki, la cena está lista- Escuchar esto le hizo salir de sus pensamientos, de todas formas siempre le pareció curioso que solamente sus padres le llamarán así, de hecho muy pocas de las personas que ha conocido le han llamado por su nombre, de todas formas llamarle por su nombre siempre era efectivo para llamarle la atención por completo.

Intentó ponerse de pie pero aún temblaba bastante de hecho lo que le sucedía era bastante curioso, nunca se había puesto así por algo o por alguien pensó que posiblemente sería alguna señal de algo, aún estaba rojo como un tomate, pero tomo toda la dignidad que le quedaba hasta entonces y se digno a bajar a comer. Mientras aún deseaba que lo tragara la tierra, hasta qué llegó a la cocina y no pudo evitar el cuestionamiento a la hora de sentarse a comer.

-¿Ay Nori por que estas tan rojo? ¿Te paso algo? ¿Te sientes bien?- Dijo su madre con cierto tono de preocupación.

-N-no es nada, solo que hace un poco de calor hehehe- Intentando ocultar que aún se sentía bastante nervioso, nervioso e intensamente sonrojado, esto se estaba controlando hasta que su madre volvió a tocar el tema que ya estaba superando.

-Me preguntó que tipo de gente vivirá allí al frente, es bastante curioso de todas formas no he visto algún tipo de movimiento, pero bueeeno ya se sabrá- Dijo con un dejo de curiosidad por que para su punto de vista por que lucía bastante lujoso y misterioso.

Este comentario aumento el sonrojo de Kakyoin que lo hizo apurarse en comer y se fue a su habitación junto con su sonrojo monumental, seguía meditando en que después de esa vergonzosa escena no saldría jamás de casa menos después de que posiblemente sea tildado de acosador o algo así, mejor tomó su móvil y reviso su aplicación favorita de gatos de colores al menos eso le haría despejarse después de la bochornosa escena de hace un par de minutos.

-19:30

Después de jugar en el móvil hasta que sé esfumó toda la batería mejor se dispuso a terminar lo que estaba haciendo antes de la memorable escena que tal vez no olvidaría, súbitamente recordó que al otro día tenía su "primer día " en la nueva escuela dicho así por que las clases ya habían comenzado oficialmente hace una semana, mágicamente el papeleo y todo ya estaba listo, a veces pensaba que todo era un timo y lo de mudarse, cambiar de escuela era todo un timo por parte de sus padres y que ya lo sabían de antemano, tal vez lo habían hecho para que posiblemente saliera de su estancamiento como lo llamaban ellos. Mientras pensaba en estas conclusiones continuaba con su confuso dibujo en el que estaba tan inspirado quedándose hasta tarde revisó la hora de su móvil ahora completamente cargado para poder sobrevivir el día que se venía.

00:00 am

-E-en que momento?!- Con un poco de confusión ya que pensó vagamente que habían pasado un par de minutos, ahora de todas formas se sentía un poco somnoliento así que se puso si pijama y se fue a la cama al menos era mas digno que dormirse en un escritorio y al otro día amanecer torcido y nervioso.

Otra vez estaba pasando por su mente confuso incidente, de hecho no se explico por que reacciono así, así como esas típicas chicas de los mangas de chicas que en parte detestaba por su mala trama incluso su actitud fue peor que esas que había leído alguna vez, solo pensaba en lo vergonzoso que era y lo pensaría quizás por siempre solo esperaba en lo mas profundo de su corazón no encontrarle por qué seguramente pensará que es algún tipo de pervertido o algo así. Luego de esta conclusión se dio media vuelta para conciliar el sueño, hasta que sintió un sonido familiar que hace un par de horas atrás, sentía algo que le picaba por observar por una parte de la ventana pero no quería de nuevo sufrir otro bochorno como el anterior pero ignoró esto ya que no podría dormir con ese confuso sentimiento, así que se estiro un poco de la cama y se asomo por un extremo de la ventana intentando no abrir las cortinas para que no se notara que estaba mirando.

Para su suerte su sospecha fue altamente comprobada, era el mismo chico que hace un par de horas estaba en la mitad de la calle observando hacia su habitación, ahora por lo que observaba era una situación similar pero esta vez se encontraba en el jardín. Mientras mas observaba la situación otra vez tenía era horrible e inexplicable sensación de hace rato pero se seguía preguntando por que rayos se sentía así si no tenía ninguna conexión mientras pasaba el tiempo sentía como su sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas hasta obtener ese profundo color rojo de hace unas horas atras, pero esto se comenzó a atenuar cuando observó que tenía ese mal hábito de fumar cigarrillos cosa que no detestaba pero siempre le iba a traer algún tipo de conflicto interno más si era entre gente de su edad, pero no le tomo tanta importancia ya que era igual algo común entre los jóvenes. Lo que ahora lo estaba consumiendo por dentro era mientras se encontraba en su vicio otra vez se repetía la situación, otra vez estaba observando hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, esto hizo que se retomara con más fuerza el rojo de su rostro solamente podía atinar a pensar "ya me identificó completamente, esto está bastante mal" se devolvió a su cama para conciliar el sueño otra vez pero de todas formas no podía hacerlo, se preguntaba muchas principalmente por que se sentía así no sabía si explicarlo como algún tipo de flechazo instantáneo, o simplemente vergüenza lo primero lo descartaba, en todos sus años de existencia jamás de los jamases había sentido algún tipo de atracción amorosa hacia otro ser humano, pero según su auto diagnóstico mental sería como sus investigaciones de hace un rato de sus mangas como el denominado "enamoramiento" esto lo consideraba como algo inaceptable, por que por más que lo pensara como eso podía ocurrir por algo tan tan superficial, tan absurdo dentro de su consideración hasta que hizo algunas meditaciones.

-T-t-tampoco es como si estuviera tan mal- Ahora si quería que se lo tragara no solo la tierra si no el universo, comenzó a meditar que de todas formas físicamente no estaba mal incluso llamaba bastante su atención, pero sabía que en el fondo este tipo de cosas estaban yéndose de sus manos y por algún momento en su interior la situación se estaba descontrolando como un terremoto interior.

Intento poder dormir y tener un sueño reparador pero las ideas seguían invadiéndolo, expresándose en sueños vagos con lugares lejanos de fondo que difícilmente recordaría al otro día.


	4. Coincidencias

-Lunes 7:45 am.

Unos tenues rayos de sol estaban comenzando a aparecer mientras la alarma del teléfono móvil sonaba de forma estridente y desesperadamente mientras el pelirrojo intentaba ubicar donde estaba el celular para poder apagar la estridente alarma, todo esto aún con los ojos completamente cerrados intento sentarse pero el sueño aún lo consumía por completo, al menos intento abrir los ojos sintiéndolos adoloridos como si hubiera llorado mucho o algo por el estilo, dentro de este pensamiento de por que le dolían los ojos, recordó que se había quedado hasta tarde divagando en pensamientos y auto conclusiones, cuando súbitamente recordó que hoy era el horroroso día de ir a la "nueva escuela" al pensar esto le despertó por completo ante esto solamente debía afrontar las cosas ya que no ganaba nada con seguir pensando que tan malo era y mejor se dispuso a aprovechar el tiempo en arreglarse y tomar desayuno si es que le entraba en provecho, por mas que dejara de pensar en que debía salir de todas formas se sentía pésimo.

08:00 am

Ahora se sentía completamente preparado mentalmente para poder asistir a clases, no tenía problemas con el camino ya que su madre le indicó donde era y de todas formas pareciera que había pasado alguna vez por allí, listo todo esto se despidió de su madre y procedió a salir por alguna razón cuando estaba así de nervioso solía cerrar sus ojos por algunos momentos, técnica que utilizó al momento de salir y dar el primer paso al exterior esto sé rompió cuando se llevo una inoportuna sorpresa.

Y ahí estaba él prácticamente de frente afrente ante su misterioso nuevo vecino del cual ni su nombre sabía, pero solamente le miró dé reojo y se fue, aparentemente iba a la escuela, en el fondo esperaba que no fuera la misma.

Mientras sucedía esto comenzó a sentir como todo el calor se iba a su cara haciendo un gran bochorno pero esta vez de forma más descomunal, todo esto a la velocidad de la luz pero solo intento a caminar no debía perder tiempo aún debía presentarse a clases y saber a donde dirigirse pero se sentía horriblemente nervioso, y esta situación continuaría durante todo el trayecto por que para su suerte él iba un poco más a delante por tanto no vería su bochornoso rostro que parecía literalmente un tomate recién cosechado esto duró todo el trayecto, al menos aparte del bochornoso momento agradecía no haberse perdido o algo así. Su rojo color bajó cuando se desvió a donde debía ir para que asignaran su clase y donde respectivamente era. Hecho esto se acercaba el ansiado y terrible momento, a estas alturas esto no era tan malo como el evento de hace un par de minutos al salir de casa posiblemente por ahora nada sería tan terrible.

8:30 am

Sonó la campana y las clases comenzaban mientras sucedía esto era guiado hasta su respectiva aula, mientras se dirigía solo le comentaron que no estuviera nervioso ni nada por el estilo y que probablemente debía tener algo de paciencia ya que era la clase con más "extranjeros" que por causa del azar habían sido ubicados juntos. Esto solo le causó un poco de extrañeza y curiosidad.

El recorrido término y era la hora de entrar y hacer todas las presentaciones y esas cosas incomodas, luego de meditar esto procedió a entrar aún bastante nervioso pero al menos no rojo y respirando profundo y situándose en medio del salón de clases mientras el profesor de turno le observaba.

-Chicos y chicas el día de hoy tendremos un alumno nuevo en la clase, espero que le incluyan como se debe, preséntate a la clase por favor- dijo con un ánimo bastante coloquial que le hacía no estar tan nervioso, hecho una mirada rápida para analizar el panorama, no observo nada sospechoso por ahora pero sí la influencia extranjera era notoria.

-Soy Kakyoin Noriaki e-espero que nos llevemos bien- dicho esto después de hacer una pequeña inclinación se dio cuenta de la terrible consecuencia que lo hizo volver a ese amenazador color ahí estaba él. El mismo chico de la mañana, y de la noche anterior si quiera conocía pero le abochornaba bastante su existencia que ahora le miraba con desinterés casi sin prestarle un poco de atención desde el final del salón.

-Espero no tengas algún inconveniente con sentarte al final, por que es el único que queda- el profesor le preguntó con curiosidad y esto le hizo salir se su burbuja mental en la que se encontraba.

-N-no no me molesta- intentando ocultar lo incómodo qué se sentía por la coincidencia que se acababa de producir.

-Estas bien? Estas un poco rojo no estas mareado o algo cierto?- con cierto tono de preocupación.

-n-no estoy bien, solo un poco nervioso eso es todo- después de decir esto se dirigió al fondo del pasillo en un intento de paso firme pero sabía que esto no era así más por el gran problema que era el sentarse al lado de su gran problema por estos momentos pero probablemente se acostumbraría a esto, luego de sentarse el profesor comezón a pasar la lista la cual era bastante llamativa por el surtido de apellidos que habían, estaba atento para saber al menos como se llamaba su misterioso vecino ahora compañero de clase.

Hasta que llegó el turno los demás chicos de la clase exclamaban y extendían el brazo ante esto cuando el profesor dijo - Kujo Jotaro- el aludido solamente le miró y alzó un un poco el brazo desinteresadamente, acto bastante común para todos. Luego de esto el chico de ojos violáceos salió de su duda más trascendental de los últimos días, al menos ya sabía su nombre por alguna razón le invadió la intensa necesidad de buscarle por internet pero por alguna razón no parecía del tipo de persona que use ese tipo de cosas.

Mientras transcurría la clase de vez en cuando cuando las miradas se posaban el chico nuevo pero el chico nuevo intentaba de observar de reojo a su compañero de puesto al que ahora le tenía bastante cerca. Por alguna razón siendo que tenía interés en muy pocas cosas en especial con las personas, no les tenía mucha consideración por ser corrientes en el sentido de que no podían ver a hierophant green por ende estaban en otro plano diferente del suyo. Pero con este chico era diferente al parecer no era "corriente " por ello le tenía tanta curiosidad, tanta que en algún momento de su meditación y observación en clases le encontró dentro de sus parámetros bastante atractivo, y esto le hacía sentir peor por que de algún modo sabía que eso estaba mal, pero no por el tener curiosidad por alguien del mismo sexo si no que fijarse y sacar conclusiones de alguien que apenas sabía su nombre y que por cosas del destino sabe dónde vive, sabía que esto estaba bastante mal en parte por la conclusión que acaba de sacar, lo desconcentrado que se sentía y que se estaba dando cuenta que parecía de esas chicas de los mangas shojo que aborrecía bastante donde todo sucedía por casualidad y obra del destino, esto era lo que más enfermo le ponía, solo esperaba que fueran coincidencias y que no terminara en un vergonzoso noviazgo como todo shoujo donde al final la protagonista concretaba su amor, esta acción le hacía enrojecer y fantasear mucho más. Esto hizo que no se concentrara para nada a lo largo de la hora de clase.


	5. Espacio personal

10:00 am

La campana había sonado y satisfactoriamente la clase había concluido sin haber prestado ni un ápice de atención en toda la hora por el simple hecho de sentirse observado como bicho raro o algo así tal vez ya se habían configurado ya la idea del retratarle como el raro que estuvo un tiempo en la clase dentro del último año, simplemente como algo vago y pasajero.

Pero fue sacado de su pensamiento por que no sabía si estaba en un fuerte estado de paranoia pero sentía como si literalmente le clavaran con la mirada a lo que procedió a observar el entorno despreocupadamente hasta que se dio cuenta de dónde estaba el origen del problema provenía de su izquierda y como su intuición le decía era este misterioso chico de profundos ojos azules y de oscuro cabello del cual había sabido hace un par de horas como se llamaba apenas, el que ahora le estaba observando a una distancia bastante corta de apenas medio metro.

Su expresión y compostura se derrumbó en mil pedazos en un par de segundos y en un simple gesto, más que invadir su espacio personal ahora estaba demasiado cerca y sin alguna razón aparente tampoco le había dirigido la palabra en algún momento, de hecho pensaba que después del bochorno del día anterior y de auto denominarse pervertido u acosador estaba equivocada tal vez esto debería apuntar a quien estaba atacando su espacio personal.

Por lo menos esta escena fue interrumpida por un bullicio que se sentía desde fuera del salón de clases, por la expresión de quienes se encontraban en el receso parecía ser una escena bastante común y diaria. Por alguna razón el chico de profunda mirada estaba con una mueca entre el desagrado y la preocupación, esto le trajo una extraña preocupación sobre lo que venía a continuación solamente podía ver esta situación con enorme extrañesa, hasta que se ve entrar una aparente manada de chicas, de diferentes clases y años que se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba pero más específicamente hacia su izquierda, cuando vio que empezaron a entrar pudo escuchar bastantes no y algún tipo de negación provenientes de su compañero de clase, en cierto segundo el atinó a ver por la ventana tal vez como una opción para escapar al parecer esta situación siempre traía problemas, ya estaban a metros de acercarse por completo hasta que se escucho una muy molesta y altanera voz desde otro lado del salón.

\- Váyanse de aquí mujeres, para la próxima deberían venir por mi, Dio- Quien dijo estas agrias y egocéntricas palabras eran originadas por un joven bastante alto y de complexión bastante similar a la de se compañero que al parecer se estaba salvando del problema de cada día, a esto se le suma que lo extranjero se podía distinguir a varias leguas de distancia añadiéndole en cierta parte una mala utilización del idioma pero no se sabía a ciencia cierta si de verdad lo hablaba mal o simplemente utilizaba la tercera persona diestra y siniestra para hacer énfasis o algo por el estilo.

Las chicas que acababan de entrar solamente le dirigieron miradas de odio, y frases de odio como muerete, pudrete, ojalá te atropellen a la salida, y esos eran las frases de menos calibre que salían de la escena. Después de lo sucedido el protagonista de la absurda escena que implicaba un mal vocablo que acababa de pasar se dirigió al punto a donde se dirigían en primer lugar las chicas, este por alguna razón tenía una cara de disgusto hasta que llego a donde se encontraban tal vez venia a hacer otra escena pero ahora más de cerca, posicionándose de manos en la cintura suelta unas pedantes palabras como su pedante ser pero esto fue detenido por un súbito -que es lo que te dolió ahora?- del pelinegro que arruino toda la entrada dramática del agrio chico rubio pero también fue arruinada por la intrusión de otro joven de cabellera azul y un poco revoltosa que estaba cerca de allí que venia acercándose en cierto son de regaño por la bochornosa situación del denominado florerito de la clase, el yoyo para hacer una denominación mas corta esta última era la más común por el afán de la utilización de la tercera persona.

\- No deberías seguir haciendo estas escenas son un poco penosas, así no llamas la atención de nadie, Jotaro por favor perdónale no sabe lo que hace - Dijo esto con un ya no semblante de regaño si no que con bastante sonriente casi a carcajadas a lo que dentro de su catarsis se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico nuevo de la clase siendo que en primer punto se iba a dirigir a el pero no podía evitar decir esa aparentemente graciosa frase para él.

-Ya que eres el chico nuevo seguro aún no conoces a nadie, yo soy Jonathan Joestar, y este limón agrió es Dio de todas formas en el fondo muy en el fondo no es tan agrio- Decía esto en un todo aún con cierto ánimo de risa, pero utilizaba un casi perfecto japonés.

Pero de todas formas le presto atención y le aprecio bastante dentro de sus memorias nunca se le habían acercado para entablar alguna conversación y mucho menos el primer día, dentro de lo que quedaba de receso le contó que Dio que era como su hermano ya que por ciertas circunstancias de la vida convivan juntos por ello la denominación, su primo que debía pulular por ahí y él mismo eran provenientes de el antiguo continente específicamente de Inglaterra y que por algún impulso de se padre en ir a Japón se instaron allí hace un par de años además le mencionó el parentesco que tenía con Jotaro y que le perdonara si actuaba muy raro, casi como si fuera su madre o algo así . Por alguna razón mientras escuchaba esto vio de reojo al pedante rubio y al chico de profunda mirada y ambos tomaban la misma postura de brazos cruzados y poner ojos blancos cada vez que Jonathan contaba lo mismo por alguna razón que no comprendían siempre salía con lo mismo, al menos esto le tranquilizó un poco de la escena de hace un par de minutos pero fue interrumpido por el nuevo toque de campana y todos se dirigieron a sus asientos y se dio comienzo a otra hora de clases.

Por alguna razón se sentía bastante feliz o contento por el simple hecho de que alguien se le acercara a conversarle y no le ignorara, pero lo que le preocupa más era la intrusión a su espacio personal previo a la escena de estampida de chicas de hace unos 15 minutos atrás esto le preocupaba ya que de verdad no sabia en que terminaría esto en un par de días o tal vez en un par de horas pero todo se le estaba volviendo un poco confuso en su mente empezando a fantasear con cosas extrañas, de todas formas ya por hoy no prestaría nada de atención todo se estaba convirtiendo en una mala broma que le hacia adoptar una gran contraposición tanto como de sentimientos como de gustos personales.


	6. En blanco

13:30 pm

Gran parte de la carga académica ya había pasado pero de la cual no le presto otra vez muy poca o casi nada de atención, continuaba aún con las mismas interrogantes de hace un par de horas esto fue interrumpido por un crujir de tripas que se manifestaban ya que era la hora de almuerzo tal vez buscaría algún lugar a solas para comer tranquilamente como siempre solía hacerlo, de todas formas disponía de aproximadamente una hora para ello acto seguido revisó unos segundos se teléfono móvil y su colección de gatitos aprovechando que no había mucha gente alrededor luego de esto se dispuso a ponerse de pie de forma desinteresada y sin analizar mucho los alrededores en especial los más cercanos.

Mientras se disponía a dar los primeros pasos fue detenido de manera firme en una de sus muñecas, por alguna razón no le había prestado atención ya que esa hora era bastante rutinaria que no se había dado cuenta del detalle que circulaba cerca de él y que ahora le estaba deteniendo, en un par de milésimas de segundo se rostro cambio bruscamente de color y más ahora que se dirigió expresamente a él por alguna razón sentía como hiperventilaba en muy mala manera según él solo quería lanzase por la ventana y salir corriendo total posiblemente su corazón ya ha se había escapado primero o estaba en medio de una taquicardia, pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el primer intento de interacción.

-Ven vamos a almorzar- Le vio directamente a los ojos mientras decía esta simple frase pero en un tono bastante imperativo no podía decirle que no por que si lo hacía quizás que tipo de cosas violentas podrían pasar. Acto seguido el joven de penetrante mirar sin soltarle se puso de pie tomó sus cosas y literalmente le arrastró ya que el pelirrojo aún estaba bastante en blanco como si estuviera en tono de marcado aún no respondía sólo atinó a caminar y ya, ahora si no sabía que pasaría ya todo era muy raro en estos momentos podría esperar cualquier cosa viniendo de él, sólo recordaba lo último que al parecer se refería a ir a almorzar y esto le hizo reaccionar haciendo click dándose cuenta de muchas cosas.

La primera era que por primera vez aparentemente no comería su almuerzo que tanta dedicación le ponía su madre en solitario, lo segundo era que al parecer este chico Jotaro se sacaba bastante diferencia en estatura y por el aparente carácter solo le quedaban seguirle a quizás donde sólo esperaba qué de verdad fuera algo bueno, lo tercero y más importante, aún no le soltaba de la muñeca de hecho no le lastimaba pero era un espacio público pero por dios era como si fueran de la mano indirectamente y al parecer aún no tenía ningún ápice de soltarle ni un poco hasta que terminara el recorrido, ok esto de verdad para su percepción esto se estaban convirtiendo en algún empalagoso manga shoujo que faltaba ahora entregarle una carta de amor o algo así, o salir corriendo, o algún recurso barato de ese estilo, seguía muy abstraído en su debate interno que siquiera se había percatado hacia donde iba con exactitud solo que sintió que al fin le soltó a lo que se dio cuenta que era simplemente la azotea de la escuela, pero por alguna razón se encontraba, parcialmente solo, tan poca atención había prestado mientras iba caminando que no se dio cuenta que por alguna razón le habían dejado. Eso lo pensó en un par de segundos por qué siquiera se cercioró de si de verdad estaba solo como él creía por ello cuando iba a ver que pasaba y prestó atención llegó sus oídos una conversación cerca de él por alguna razón aún estaba en un estado de petrificación, una de las voces la reconoció de inmediato era de quién le había "llevado" hasta allí y la otra era bastante estridente en un tono de lástima fingida y con cierto acento particular, mejor se dio la vuelta para ver que estaba sucediendo realmente porque sonaba un poco extraño todo esto.

Al analizar la situación en parte era cómica para cualquiera que no conociera el humor del otro integrante de la escena el cual solamente tenía una expresión de que por favor se fuera luego y le dejara comer tranquilo. Particularmente quien hacía esta mala actuación era bastante llamativo partiendo desde el hecho del extravagante peinado en color plata y esto sumado a las casi inexistentes cejas que al parecer no se notaban por ser del mismo color, al menos no había gente viento esta absurda escena donde este extravagante joven intentaba abrazar al otro mientras exclamaba:

\- Se que trajiste un poco más de comida dame, no seas así de cruel- aún utilizando el mismo tono lambiscon de hace un momento al parecer esta situación no tenia fecha para ceder a lo que pareció ahora por fin a la absurda escena recibiendo al menos una respuesta positiva, al parecer según lo que recordaba del trayecto este le venía insistiendo desde ese momento, por alguna razón meditó que al parecer debía tener bastante paciencia para aguantar todo este tiempo sin explotar, por que sinceramente él ya le habría golpeado o algo así o tal vez ya se conocían de tiempo y por ello le soportaba mediante.

Luego de la afirmación se dirigieron a aprovechar el tiempo para poder comer en provecho, al parecer la escena solamente fue intencionada ya que el pelinegro traía dos bentos en al parecer una lujosa caja.

\- La mujer sabia que me vendrías a pedir almuerzo, pero al parecer se apiadó e hizo uno completo- se lo entregó al chico de los cabellos plateados este le intentó abrazar pero fue detenido al instante todo esto aún sin cambiar la expresión de siempre y en un tono bastante frío, al menos esta vez le había escuchado decir más que solamente conectores. Observo de manera curiosa los bento pero cual de los dos parecía mas hermoso y con bastante surtido, el del pelirrojo solamente parecía algo simple al lado de eso, al parecer su madre le tenía bastante estima aunque tuviera actitud de pocos amigos y fuese bastante frío en algunos términos de todas formas no podía dejar de observar esa hermosa decoración, pero su observación fue interrumpida por la siguiente frase proveniente de su al parecer ya no tan misterioso nuevo compañero:

\- saca si quieres- le dijo mientras le acercaba la caja y la movía al parecer aún no reaccionaba muy bien a lo que solo pudo asentir con la cabeza y saco algo cualquiera, al parecer al probar era prácticamente una exquisitez comprobando que al parecer estaba hecho con bastante cariño, pero aún se sentía trágame tierra cuando se le dirigía aun que fueran solamente una corta y miserable frase, pero estos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos que le dijo el chico de extraño peinado del cual no sabia ni el nombre.

-Verdad que eres el chico nuevo de la clase, seguro no sabes ni mi nombre yo soy Jean Pierre Polnareff, como la mayoría de los que están en la clase también vengo de fuera, ¿y tú también vienes de lejos o eres de por aquí cerca?- al parecer no tenía problemas con el dialecto, pareciera que hubiera estado en Japón durante mucho tiempo, al menos esto le servía por que al parecer la clase estaba llena de gente muy particular como por ejemplo el chico con el que hablaba, que de vez en cuando soltaba un acento francés en algunas pronunciaciones.

\- N-no yo no vengo de tan lejos como la mayoría al parecer, solamente nos mudamos por unos asuntos de trabajo de mis padres, solo vengo del otro lado de la ciudad y nos mudamos cerca de aquí-de vez en cuando tropezaba en algunas palabras, aún se sentía muy nervioso y más si él le observaba en silencio.

Al rato mientras intercambian ideas agitadamente el pelirrojo y el chico francés sobre algún videojuego o manga de moda dio la hora de volver a clases, por ello se dispuso a ponerse de pie para dirigirse a la última hora de clases del agitado primer día que en parte se le había hecho corto, el primero en irse fue el chico de particular peinado y le dio las gracias a su amigo por darle almuerzo y después se fue con bastante prisa.

14:30 am.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras de la azotea había olvidado que estaba ahora a solas con su al parecer compañero de pocas palabras, pero por alguna razón solo le observó unos segundos y continúo bajando por alguna razón pensó que ese lugar era bastante solitario pero no le tomo un peso mayor al asunto, hasta que sucedió ahora si lo más por decirse "confuso y extraño" con lo que se veía venir todo estaría aparentemente más claro.

Cuando bajaba el último escalón del pasillo quedando entre la escalera superior e inferior, sintió como alguna extraña fuerza le arrinconaba hacía la pared pero no de manera violeta, en unos segundos le pareció divisar algún tipo de forma en violeta pero tal vez solo fue su imaginación, ahora su espacio personal fue completamente invadido, invadido y destrozado en miles de pedazos, ahora si estaba completamente paralizado y quizás no se recuperaría tan rápido. por una clara razón, su al parecer nuevo vecino y compañero de clases le tenía completamente arrinconado aunque esto se viera demasiado raro para ser ambos un par de chicos en un lugar no concurrido, por alguna razón en algún pequeño rincón de su imaginación quería saber como podría terminar esto ya que necesitaba saber que era lo que tramaba él desde el principio, sabía ahora que no se le había acercado solamente por que si y ya algo estaba tramando y tenía que ver con él, pensaba todo esto mientras observaba esos invasivos ojos azules que le hacían pasar bastantes bochornos, pero comenzó a observar que cada vez se le acercaba un poco más y más hasta que se inclinó y se posó en su cuello sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría solamente por la mera impresión, era algo que en todas las posibilidades que podían existir esto no estaba bien por eran ambos hombres, bueno tal vez si estaría bien no le hacia asco a la discriminación pero si al menos pudieran sostener una conversación de más de dos palabras esto no sería tan malo, solo pudo decir:

\- Deberíamos volver a-a clases n-no crees?- estaba tropezando abruptamente con sus propias palabras, en cierto punto comenzó a sentir por alguna razón esta situación bastante placentera, solo podía auto regañarse mentalmente por estar actuando tan fácil y sin oponer resistencia.

-no, no creo de todas formas esta hora está libre- le dijo prácticamente al oído ya que permanecía aún en la misma posición, ahora si sentía que se iría a negro por estar tan abochornado ahora sí pensó que esto se pondría feo la hora estaba libre ya que el profesor de turno tenía asuntos personales que hacer, acto seguido se acercó aún más a su cuello y le dio una fugaz lamida y a continuación le tomo otra vez de la muñeca para salir de ahí ahora si estaba demasiado petrificado como para poder moverse, solo estaba ahí con una expresión entre agitada e impactada era como un revoltijo de expresiones este solo le observaba y le intentaba jalar para que se moviera pero no reaccionaba ni un poco, le empezó a picar la cara a ver si reaccionaba pero al parecer no sucedía nada, ok se estaba empezando a desesperar un poco de que el chico de ojos violáceos no reaccionara si tampoco había sido para tanto o si él estaba seguro que no era para ponerse así, solo quedaba una opción para ver si salía de su trance, de todas formas le gustaba el chico de ojos violeta desde el primer momento en que le divisó de hecho el que se enrojeciera así hacia que le gustase más o tal vez le era gracioso.

Estaba punto de usar el último método para que reaccionara pero al menos volvió en sí antes de que algo más comprometedor sucediera.

El chico pelirrojo solo atino a verle con rostro un poco apenado, tal vez por su reacción en cierta parte estaba lleno de pensamientos bastante confusos, tal vez seria bueno espera un par de días como para hacer o cometer alguna estupidez propia de su edad para después arrepentirse por tomar decisiones apresuradas, de hecho se regañaba así mismo por sentirse así de raro de hecho tampoco sabía que decir en una situación así de hecho solo se puso un poco cabizbajo, a lo que fue interrumpido por que el otro chico le tomó de la mano para ahora si salir de ahí y tal vez ir a casa, si iban se la mano.


	7. Inexperiencia

14:45 pm

Tenía una gran confusión de sentimientos, no sabía si sentirse avergonzado, apenado o molesto pero por ahora solo agradecía que no hubiera nadie mientras iba caminando ya que por alguna extraña razón él le llevaba de la mano si quiera de alguna manera brusca o algo, pensó que tal vez era le noto un poco mal y por ello el gesto por que quizás no se lo expresaría en una frase cursi quizás por ello le llevó así, al menos hasta la salida no había nadie cerca como para que cuestionara la extraña escena que persistiría durante todo el trayecto. Llevaba solamente un par de minutos así y por un extraño motivo el sentido esa calidez le hacía sentirse ya no tan agitado o nervioso al parecer ya se estaba acostumbrado, intentó observar al más alto solo por mera curiosidad después de lo sucedido hace un rato se sentía más en confianza.

Notó que tenía un leve rubor pero no pensó que fuera por eso tal vez era por ir caminando y ya, pero no sabía que él estaba tan incomodo como el pelirrojo, solamente se contenía en parte para no cometer algún tipo de estupidez y que este saliera corriendo para no verle más, por ahora estaba satisfecho con tenerle cerca pero tampoco sabía si hablarle o no o sobre que solo no quería arruinar el momento pero el viaje ya estaba terminado y aún no sucedía nada.

Veía que el viaje estaba terminando pero no quería soltarle era como si ya se hubiera acostumbrado, pero igual ya no estaba incómodo al menos le hacía feliz el saber que ya no se sentiría tan solo aunque por ahora no tuvieran algún tema en común o entablar una conversación de más de dos minutos, tal vez el sentirse en esta confusión era lo que tal vez tenían en común.

15:00 pm

Lamentablemente el trayecto había terminado y al parecer era la hora de la despedida al parecer pero solo se habían quedado viéndose aún de la mano a un lado de la acera hasta que sin aviso el ojiazul le empezó a toquetear los bolsillos al parecer buscándole el teléfono celular.

\- O-oye que estás haciendo?!- dice con una rara confusión y un ligero sonrojo aún no comprendía que buscaba.

\- Donde esta tu celular? - Mientras decía esto le seguía buscando pero aún no lo encontraba y quizás luego comenzaría a enfadarse solo existía otra opción pero esa implicaba comprometerse y estaban en pleno espacio público, de hecho solo se aprovechaba de tocarle un poco con una excusa barata.

\- Y para que lo quieres? - tal como lo esperaba estaba en el bolsillo trasero, lo saco en un intento de pasárselo, en una broma mental pensó que le sedujo hasta aquí y ahora le robaría como cualquier mezquino ladrón y luego se iría para no verle jamás esto parecía una buena broma para él pero no se trataba de eso, era para otra cosa.

\- Solo préstamelo no te lo robare ni veré tus chicas desnudas- Lo desbloqueo y acto seguido se lo entregó, solo se preguntaba que iba a hacer, solo le vio que parecía que estaba escribiendo algo bastante rápido se lo devolvió y luego intentó irse pero solo se distanció un par de pasos, el pelirrojo solo le veía con extrañeza primero su celular y ahora que? de todos modos quería saber que pasaría ahora no obstante cuando pensó esto ya era demasiado tarde cuando reaccionó lo suficiente sus labios estaban siendo estrechados por los del mayor, al parecer solo era un simple beso sin una intencionalidad mayor casi podría ser algo infantil fue algo que no duró más allá de los 5 segundos pero fue lo suficientemente intenso como para mandar a volar al de ojos violeta quien solo pudo atinar a hacer un intento de despido y entrar raudamente a casa, al parecer el otro hizo lo mismo de hecho parecía una competencia de quien estaba más rojo.

Al entrar a casa raudamente dentro del bochorno recordó que a esta hora estaba solo ya que su madre se encontraba en su trabajo por lo tanto tenía la casa para él y no debía dar explicaciones de por qué estaba así. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y lo primero que hizo más que pensar en la situación fue revisar su celular para ver que era lo que había hecho y por alguna vez en miles de millones de años que tenía esa aplicación por fin recibía un mensaje al parecer era de este chico Jotaro pero solo había un mensaje un poco corto que decía "hola, lo siento por de hace poco no se volverá a repetir " y llevaba un kaomoji en tonalidad seria.

Esto le sorprendió bastante primer por el hecho de recibir un mensaje y lo segundo que al parecer debía averiguar el porqué de lo que había sucedido y porque le había comenzado a notar ruborizado, solo le respondió con un "no te preocupes esta bien en serio " después de enviar esto hizo una gran recapitulación de todo lo sucedido en este al parecer agitado día, si bien antes su vida era aburrida ahora estaban sucediendo muchas cosas y demasiado, demasiado rápido partiendo desde el hecho de que al parecer estaba teniendo sentimientos encontrados por este chico al que estaba comenzando a encontrar bastante atractivo y se regañaba por esto si apenas le conocía de ayer y ya iba casi en segunda base solo faltaba concretar el sentimiento y era un home run perfecto.

Hasta que tomó en cuenta algo de lo que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora que este al parecer era su "primer beso" pero no le consideraba tan así pensaba que igual había sido un poco infantil, pero que hacía pensando esto si desde el primer punto se había besado con un chico y al menos para su suerte era uno bastante atractivo, ahora si se sentía bastante confundido en el sentido de que no podía sentirse "enamorado" de alguien que apenas le conocía pero a la vez sentía que le conocía desde siempre tal vez podría ser "amor a primera vista " pero que rayos ahora que hacia hablando de amor como si de una chica se tratara, en la situación del beso solo le faltó salir corriendo con lágrimas y ahí se completaba como un chico shoujo para hacerlo más cómico en esta ocasión podía llamar a hierophant y ser un mahou shoujo, al menos esto le sacaba más de una risa mientras revisaba su celular otra vez y veía el chat, se percató que tenía una foto de perfil solamente por curiosidad la vio si tuviera la posibilidad de hacer hemorragias nasales esta hubiera sido la oportunidad perfecta, a simple vista no era más que la típica selfie pero solo verla basto para sentir que agonizaba lentamente con solo verla con su ojo artístico, para su gusto eran las facciones perfectas pero no solo eso si no que en composición todo era hermoso en esa simple fotografía, no pudo evitar no guardarla en alguna carpeta secreta para fines científicos personales.

15:30 pm

Y aún seguía recostado como si hubiera muerto en la cama conservaba aún la misma posición de cuando llegó continuaba en un mar de pensamientos y sentimientos confusos, pero más por el simple hecho de sentirse así de hecho era lo que no comprendía nadie le había llamado la atención y ahora de la noche a la mañana le pasaban estas cosas seguro estaba el mundo a punto de estallar o estos eran cambios en el orden universal, por ahora solo podía esperar a como se desarrollaban las cosas aun que se sentía interesado pensaba que posiblemente era el momento de preguntarle si veía lo mismo que el tal vez eso respondería el por que sentirse así tal vez él no era alguien "corriente" así que tomó su teléfono celular e hizo el intento mas burdo y menos comprobado que hubiera hecho de hecho nunca lo hizo, nunca había comprobado si fotografiaba a hierophant este aparecería en el medio digital, de todas formas no perdía nada con experimentar. Intentó fotografiar solo algo de prueba y al parecer resultaba y si se veía, ahora era el momento de ver si le respondía igual siempre se le dio mejor el medio escrito tomo el celular y solo le escribió un "estas?" Con un adorable kaomoji que eran bastante comunes, ahora solo quedaba esperar a ver que sucedía o si es que le respondía dentro de este siglo mientras como no había mucho que hacer aprovecho de ponerse algo cómodo unos jeans y playera estarían bien, luego de esto para hacer un poco de tiempo para esperar si le respondía sentía deseos de dibujar alguna cosa o de incluso hace algunos garabatos sin sentido, pero le impacientaba la situación así que revisó a ver qué sucedía, aún no lo leía, bueno de todas formas en algún momento lo haría por ahora solo le quedaba saber que tramaba por completo con esas ambiguas y "raras" acciones igual le habían dicho que a veces actuaba raro pero no creo que se refirieran a actuar raro el estar atracando chicos con fines personales, definitivamente algo pasaba pero igual pensaba en no distanciarse si lo veía subjetivamente podía observar que en algún modo se sentía un poco solo tal vez podía ser así como tal vez no solamente era una apreciación al aire, terminando de pensar esto vibró el celular recibiendo una notificación.

Sí, por fin le había respondido ahora si estaba un poco nervioso dejó sus cosas que recientemente había sacado y las dejó encima de la cama para poder escribir con comodidad a todo esto no había leído aún el mensaje pero no decía nada emocionante solo un "Sí, que pasó " ahora si venía la hora de la verdad se detuvo unos momentos a pensar en cómo plantarlo bien y la única opción que quedaba era hacerlo lo más coloquial posible. "No quería molestar solo quería mostrarte algo, para asegurarme de algo" listo enviado ahora si su corazón se estaba agitado demasiado pero se sentía completo al saber que al parecer tenía con quién hablar dejó el teléfono cerca y se dispuso a pensar en que poder hacer, el dibujar siempre le ayudaba a liberar tensiones pero ahora solo tenía un pequeño bloqueo mental en su proceso creativo a la hora de pensar en que dibujar, de hecho solo se le venía a la mente según él las aparentemente perfectas facciones de su nuevo "amigo" si se le podía denominar a quien te acorrala hace cosas raras como marcar territorio y luego te besa de la nada, por ahora era lo único que tenía "más cercano".

El celular sonó otra vez.

Se apresuró a leer que decía "no, no me molestas, y que es? Muéstralo" otra vez se le aceleraba el corazón cuando le leía, después de las escenas extrañas quizás que pensaría él que le enviaría tal vez unas fotografías donde estaría desnudo o algo así pero era algo completamente diferente solo era una fotografía rara que si recibía una respuesta afirmativa podría sentirse bien consigo mismo y el paz, así que busco la dichosa fotografía de hace unos minutos y escribió "solo quiero saber que vez" ahora sí se sentía nervioso de pulsar enviar pero lo hizo de todos modos y el mensaje se fue.

Al final no hizo nada y se volvió a echar en la cama observando el techo de la habitación nunca le había parecido tan interesante esto, hasta que llegó el momento el mensaje había sido respondido y sentía dolor de estómago de solo pensar en recibir una respuesta negativa así que sin dolor fue y lo vio, para su mayor sorpresa la respuesta fue bastante afirmativa aunque graciosa que decía "no se, yo solo veo un hombre sandía" esto fue tal vez la mejor noticia que podía recibir podía verlo y esto le inundaba en una felicidad infinita estaba literalmente rodando a lo que fue y le respondió dentro de su catarsis de felicidad "tienes que hacer como a las 18:30 quiero preguntare algo y no se dar una vuelta " después de que tomo el peso a la situación se dio cuenta de lo que había escrito y se arrepentía, que fue eso? Un intento de cita? Ahora sí sentía que la había fregado completamente solo podía conformarse con que al menos podría mostrarle el "hombre sandía" en vivo y en directo, inmediatamente el celular sonó y vio que decía "sí, si puedo" ahora si esto parecía algún tipo de cita improvisada, solo le quedaba hacer algo para matar el tiempo hasta ese entonces mientras se puso a fantasear, soñar despierto y dormir un rato aprovechando que estaba solo.

18:00 pm

Tenía una sonajera de tripas ya se acercaba la hora y no iba a ponerse a preparar algo elaborado si aún su cabeza estaba en otro lugar así que uso el típico método de salir de apuros en cuanto a comida, las sopas instantáneas que siempre satisfacían su hambre y al parecer no le eran tan pesadas. Mientras comía no podía dejar de ver la hora y de culparse de por que hizo esta improvisada cita con una excusa barata ahora si se sentía como una típica chica a punto de una cita solo que no estaba cumpliendo el punto del que le combinaba o que se ponía esto no iba a cumplir por ahora si era improvisado y además le daba cierta lata el complicarse por eso, mejor aprovecho los 10 minutos que quedaban en arreglarse y dejar alguna nota si es que llegaba alguien pero lo dudaba.

18:30 pm

Ahora por fin había llegado la hora y se sentía muy muy nervioso mientras esperaba afuera, como estaba haciendo un poco de hora se había puesto a juguetear con su llamativo rizo, hasta que sintió un ruido particular proveniente de enfrente al parecer era él, al menos esta hora le beneficiaba por que ya había oscurecido y por ello no era muy notorio su sonrojo, mientras se acercaba no vestía muy especial que se diga de hecho era bastante similar a la del pelirrojo solo que sus pantalones no eran tan ceñidos pero el detalle más importante era que estaba sin su particular gorra que de vez en cuando le favorecía para evitar algunas expresiones vergonzosas al parecer de este detalle ni él se había dado cuenta que estaba sin ella lo que fue notorio por que solo hizo un ademán de haber olvidado algo y ante esto solo le quedaba desviar un poco la mirada no se iba a devolver por ella ya estaba ahí de todas formas.

Mientras aún permanecían en silencio el chico de ojos violáceos solo le observaba detenidamente tomando fotografías mentales y dándose cuenta de lo bien que se veía llegó a pensar que debió buscar algo más elaborado, pero solo le quedaba ir al grano pues por algo le había citado pero fue interrumpido justo antes de dar esta idea.

-ven vamos por ahí- y otra vez le tomó de la mano pero era de verdad lo que escuchaba de hecho jamás pensó que alguien de esa pinta pudiera estar tropezando con sus palabras en tan corta oración.

Mientras iban caminando a un paso medianamente lento y de la mano solo para emocionar un poco más las cosas y aun que le avergonzara intentó entrelazar sus dedos con los del otro al parecer este le había correspondido este gesto al menos no habían personas transitando por ahí si no sería vergonzoso para ambos. Durante el trayecto el pelirrojo le contaba la situación de que debía mostrarle algo importante en vivo y en directo y que lo de la fotografía solo fue para cerciorarse de algo, el otro solo le observaba en silencio hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plaza ahora sí esto parecía una cita.

-No debiste tomarte la molestia de traerme hasta aquí si solo era algo pequeño- aún se mantenían de la mano y por fin podía decir una frase sin avergonzarse o con muchas pausas o intentos de tartamudeos producto de los nervios pero continuó con su idea:

-Solo que al parecer también puedes ver este tipo de cosas, solo quería saber si tenías alguna idea al respecto o si sabes a que se debe o no se quizás solo son fantasmas o algo- mientras decía esto hizo visible a su hierophant y un par de cosas como tentáculos. Intentaba sonar lo más normal y calmado posible por que estar así a solas en especial con él solo le aumentaban más los nervios y le daba un poco de ansias, pero esta vez no de salir corriendo era de forma extraña como si quisiera abrazarle o al menos poder acercarse más.

-No son fantasmas, al principio también creía lo mismo al parecer a estas les llaman stand o algo así no me entero mucho dicen que son algún tipo de representación del alma, más allá no me entero mucho solo lo básico y sería- Decia esto con cierto tono entre duda y desinterés pero en la realidad hasta ahí era lo que sabía él, dijo esto mientras observaba detenidamente al menor el que tenía un leve sonrojo y esto le parecía en parte algo lindo.

-Entonces tú también tienes uno? Alguien más tiene?- de verdad se sentía bastante interesado y curioso en saber quién más tenia esta habilidad, por ello se acercó más para escucharle atentamente, lo que puso en aprietos a Jotaro por que estaba demasiado cerca y además este le era demasiado tentador de hecho todo era tentador el verle con esa ropa que le aumentaba la imaginación incluso no sabía si era su imaginación o algo pero sentía que este chico expelía cierto aroma como entre a mentol y cerezas, tal vez solo estaba alucinando por que la sangre se le había ido a toda la cara y quizás quien sabe a dónde más, pero estaba bastante sonrojado y para peor esto era notorio por que había luz hubiera sido mejor opción quedarse a oscuras pero el punto en contra era que no podría haber apreciado bien esos ojos violáceos que le observaban con atención así que intento terminar la idea.

\- De-de hecho muchos de la clase tienen uno, pero las habilidades son diferentes - estaba tropezando mucho en sus palabras como también estaba desviando tanto la mirada como su rostro para ocultar el sonrojo que tenía.

\- pero si es así, el tuyo que hace? El mío lanza unas piedrecitas raras como si fueran unas esmeraldas aparte eso de los tentáculos raros esos- aún sentía curiosidad por saber más sobre esto y también se le apegaba más el estar de la mano ya había pasado a segundo plano ahora estaba apegado a su brazo pero no le prestaba atención a esto o tal vez si y solo era una excusa para poder sentirle cerca, después de esto sabía que se iba a arrepentir por hacerle caso a los impulsos.

-Por ahora que sepa nada muy especial solo que golpea súper fuerte y rápido y eso creo - Estaba divagando demasiado solo lanzaba palabras al azar y ya, sentía que no podía contener más el impulso pero por ahora debía poder aguantar un poco más de no cometer alguna estupidez pero si hacía una pequeña sería muy malo al parecer no lo sería tanto solo debía intentarlo y ya.

Por primera vez el silencio que había no era incómodo de hecho solo se sentía el zumbido del poste del alumbrado, de hecho el silencio que había era bastante interesante e incluso se disfrutaba, el corazón del pelirrojo estaba a punto de escapar de lo acelerado que estaba pero que más iba a hacer ya estaba ahí y en esa situación de todos modos solo quedaba afrontarla, de hecho no se sentía tan mal de hecho se sentía bien así estando cerca y poder verle de todas formas quería estar más cerca y cruzar el límite pero no se sentía capaz de todas formas, pero aún le circulaba el pensamiento de que eso estaba mal y cosas así pero ya no lo tomaba tan en cuenta, cuando terminó de pensar esto se dio cuenta que otra vez al igual que en la tarde esa suave presión sobre sus labios pero esta vez con un poco más de intensidad ya que él ojiazul estaba sujetándole de la nuca.

El de ojos violeta solo podía corresponderle pero por que no quisiera solo por que su experiencia era mínima casi inexistente de hecho era lo que le ponía más nervioso de la situación y lo puso peor cuando esto se intensificó más y empezó el medio inexperto por ahora jugueteo de lenguas entre ambos que al pasar los segundos se hacía más y más intenso haciéndole solar uno que otro gemido al azar, las respiraciones se estaban mezclando, de alguna forma sabían que ese no era el lugar más indicado para "ese tipo de cosas" tal vez debían solamente detenerse y tal vez continuar esto con un poco más de intimidad y no en un espacio público como ese, después de ese fugaz pensamiento sentía que ya no le quedaba aires por ello ocurrió qué debieron separarse , solo se sentía de fondo la respiración un poco agitada de ambos.

Después de la intensa escena solo se quedaron ahí casi en la misma posición pero solo separados con la finalidad de calmar las cosas, en especial allí abajo ahora si venía bien algún pensamiento estupido o un chiste interno o cualquier cosa por último pensar en gatitos, sí los gatitos estaban bien no obstante los gatitos pasaron a segundo plano y llegó el pensamiento de lo fácil que se entregó. Ahora más que parecerse esto a un manga shoujo solo se estaba pareciendo a un hentai barato donde la protagonista de turno se entrega al primer tipo que ve, esta analogía le hacía al menos sentir peor lo que era bueno por que así no se sentía tan "emocionado" y ya se sabe a que se refiere con esto. Observó la hora en su celular 19:15 pm pensó que tal vez sería hora de volver a casa y todo se giró para observar como se encontraba su al parecer más que amigo y se encontraba al parecer en una extraña situación pareciera que estuviera viendo algún punto fijo pero de todas formas al parecer podía adivinar a que se debía esta extraña situación y su al parecer "problema" era un poco más complicado que el suyo a lo que solo le pudo decir un -vete si quieres yo iré después - con un ligero tono de vergüenza, pero no era tan mezquino como para robarle un poco de dignidad y luego irse muy campante a casa, si bien aún no le conocía al ciento por ciento no le dejaría así a su suerte así que sólo le respondió que se quedaría a esperarle hasta que "eso" pasara.

Intentó buscarle algún tema de conversación o algo pero de verdad tenían bastante poco en común, pero el ojiazul sacó a flote lo que acaba de suceder particularmente no era alguien que se disculpara a menudo pero esta vez lo hizo y en persona de hecho le dio la opción de que si se había molestado tenía la opción de alejarse para siempre si quería al menos ahora había vuelto al tono serio de siempre así como también había podido volver a posar sus ojos en los del otro, dando tal vez la señal de que todo había vuelto a la normalidad acto seguido después de esto se puso de pie y espero algún tipo de respuesta ante esto solo le respondió que no le dejaría solo pues ahora eran amigos, esta era la palabra que calaba hondo en el corazón del pelirrojo pues era tema complicado pero sentía ahora que no estaba tan equivocado a lo que se dispuso a ponerse de pie y tomar de la mano al otro y entrelazar sus dedos con los del otro chico y comenzar a caminar a casa, ya no se sentía nervioso a su lado por el contrario se sentía bastante relajado ya podrían continuar eso en otra oportunidad.


	8. Fantasías

Al llegar a a casa dieron las 19:30 al parecer aún no regresaban sus padres, así que hizo como si nunca hubiera salido de casa a besarse y tocarse con chico que apenas conocía en un lugar sin concurrir obvio bastante normal hehe~ . Al menos no había quien cuestionara el por qué venía en ese estado, rojo como tomate y con una expresión bastante rara simplemente era un poema, pensó que tal vez sería buena opción tomar un baño para así despejar sus ideas y plantearse el tipo de cosas que se estaban por venir. Además aun recordaba demasiado lo de hace un par de minutos de hecho aún no podía sacarlo de su mente al estar en la intimidad de su hogar podía pensarlo con toda libertad sin vergüenza a las "consecuencias", mientras el agua corría no podía dejar de pensar en la ardiente escena de hace un rato aún estaba latente tanto en su memoria como en sus labios esto hasta ahora era lo más osado que le hubiese sucedido de hecho nunca se acercó a nadie y nadie a él menos en un sentido amoroso y jamás en uno sexual, solo pensó que en que momento se convirtió en imán de chicos atractivos y aparentemente rebeldes? al parecer todo iba muy rápido y extraño según su punto de vista pero por ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido como tampoco podía dejar de pensar en Jotaro. Este le estaba atrayendo en sobremanera tanto físicamente como quizás también interiormente aunque fuera al parecer de pocas palabras, no obstante en estos momentos lo que más le estaba encendiendo era ese candente aunque un poco inexperto y desesperado beso, quizás el haber sido así le estaba encendiendo aún más y ya estaba haciendo estragos en él ahí abajo otra vez pero al menos ahora estaba en casa.

Mientras corría el agua por su cuerpo no podía dejar de pensar en cómo hubiera sido si la escena hubiera continuado más allá, esto le estaba calentando en sobremanera y al parecer tendría ahora si hacer algo al respecto no como hace un par de minutos, por ello aprovechando el ruido del agua procedió a pasarse varias imágenes mentales que trataban de el y su enamorado en situaciones bastante explícitas principalmente en como podrán haber avanzado la escena, se imaginaba siendo manoseado por esas fuertes y cálidas manos por todo su cuerpo, ante esto comenzó a tocarse el pecho principalmente sus pezones les daba pequeños pellizcos y masajeaba con solo eso se sentía a estallar y aumentaba más su placer si se hacía la fantasía de que era el ojiazul quien le tocaba así, comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a su prominente erección y procedió a tantearle en una primera instancia hasta después tomarle con firmeza y propiamente tal comenzar a masturbarse en una primera instancia de manera lenta y alternadamente tocaba su pecho y bajaba hasta su trasero hasta que un pensamiento cruzó por su mente que le hizo detener unos segundos.

Si supuestamente lo hicieran eso significaría ir más allá de un roce tanto de cuerpos como de miembros si no que según lo que sabía significaría que debería su contraparte introducir su pene ahí, el pensarlo le calentaba más y aún más en cómo sería su miembro pero lo que significaba que literalmente se lo metieran ya le causaba dolor, solo quedaba una forma de comprobar y era experimentando. Esto en parte le daba un poco de "cosa" pero no perdía nada con intentarlo y acto seguido aprovechando el agua que corría acercó uno de sus dedos hacia su entrada y comenzó a introducirlo muy lentamente hasta ahora solos sentía algo raro pero tampoco molesto solo le incomodaba y le sacaba uno que otro gemido, pero esto cambió completamente cuando llegó a cierto punto que al parecer era más que bastante muy y demasiado placentero como si fuera a irse por solo tocar ahí por ello procedió a continuar tocando su miembro rápidamente de arriba hacia abajo mientras soltaba sonoros gemidos que eran callados por el sonido de la ducha. Fantaseaba que el otro chico era quien estaba haciendo uso de su trasero, ya sentía que quedaba la nada misma y solo por curiosidad y terminar luego se introdujo otro dedo los cuales comenzó a entrar y sacar rápidamente agitando aún más su respiración así como también se arqueaba bastante, al parecer ya se había acostumbrado cuando esto ocurrió sintió como llegaban oleadas de calor mas y más fuertes hasta que sintió como se venía fuertemente, hasta ahora sentía el espasmo más fuerte que hubiera tenido y al parecer con solamente tocar ese lugar inexplorado aún por él, había leído sobre eso en internet pero jamás pensó lo placentero que podría llegar a ser. Espero unos momentos antes de salir del agua esperando que está hiciera lo suyo y eliminará toda evidencia del delito, además sentía como sus piernas temblaban por tan fuerte sensación mientras se apoyaba en la fría pared, hasta que fue sorprendido por el sonido de mensaje de su teléfono móvil cortó el agua e intentó salir de allí para ver qué sucedía, espero a secarse para ponerse algo y salir de ahí mientras veía a la ligera el celular al subir las escaleras para irse a su habitación y dejarse caer en la cama estaba demasiado cansado como para poder hacer un esfuerzo mayor solo se limitaba a ver que decía en el mensaje.

Al leerlo le bajó toda la culpa no por lo que decía si no que quien se lo enviaba, era Jotaro otra vez en un contexto similar al anterior de que lo sentía y todo más por que no sabía si había sido muy raro, si pensaba que sí mismo era engorroso al parecer él era peor pero de todas formas le encontraba un poco tierno que se preocupara implícitamente por como se encontraba, no obstante al pensar en esto otra vez llego el sentimiento de culpa por tomarle como objeto de inspiración para su autosatisfacción esto le hacía sentirse bastante, bastantes apenado y en parte culpable de pensamiento si se podía decir así, solo quedaba el quedarse así y hacer como si lo de hace poco no hubiera pasado si, eso debería ser lo mejor así que intentó responderle el mensaje lo más normal posible y sin sucios pensamientos le explico que sí había estado bien y todo pero además planteó la posibilidad de quizás tal vez las cosas deberían no ir tan rápidamente y que tomara en consideración que tampoco le conocía mucho tal vez darse un par de días para replantear la situación y todo.

Esto se contradecía en parte por que ya estaba teniendo sucios pensamientos de decirle que le necesitaba aquí y ahora pero aún tenía dignidad y tampoco podría ser tan fácil como para llegar y actuar así, envió el mensaje y solo se quedo viendo un punto fijo en el techo preguntándose el porque estaba actuando así y que tal vez él solo quería acercarse no tan invasivamente pero últimamente su mente estaba tergiversando mucho las cosas en un doble sentido y solo le hacía sentirse apenado sé dio la vuelta para observar un rato el teléfono y cerciorarse si se había enviado el mensaje y todo no obstante para su suerte había notado que este había cambiado al parecer la foto de antes, la abrió solo por curiosidad por ahora no le apetecía verle mucho se sentía muy muy apenado tal vez mañana podría hacerle frente. Al parecer la foto era bastante reciente supuso por que por lo que se veía al menos era la misma polera de hace un par de horas, pero notó algo interesante quizás ni él mismo se dio cuenta notaba como si tuviese un ligero pero muy ligero sonrojo al notar este intrincado detalle su corazón se aceleró bastante así que la guardó en su colección personal que esperaba que no fuese descubierta por nadie y luego de unos minutos le bajó demasiado el sueño dormito un rato aún con el celular en su mano esperando a ver si le respondía.

.

.

Por otro lado cuando se desvío cada uno por su lado desde la mirada de Jotaro, se sentía una confusión de bastantes sentimiento, por ello sólo entró a casa y se dirigió a su habitación sin dar algún tipo de explicación para su suerte, aún continuaba pensando en el como se sentía no era algo común que se dispusiera a meditar sobre sus sentimientos pero al parecer comenzó a hacerlo desde que vio a ese chico de enfrente que odia a mentas y cerezas que por primera vez le estaba volviendo bastante loco por el simple hecho de que en lo últimos días la mayoría de sus pensamientos iban dirigidos hacia él pero eran en un 70 porciento sucios y el 30 restante en cosas del tipo romántico a esto ultimo le hacía un poco de asco ya que simplemente eran cursilerias para dar vueltas al mismo asuntos si ya se sabía en que iba a terminar. Ante esto podría sacar la conclusión de que quizás por eso había actuado así y ya, le gustaba y no iba a darle muchas vueltas al asunto, al menos así justificaba su actuar pero igual se sentía molesto por no poder contenerse bueno al menos pudo hacerlo un poco y eso era un pequeño muy pequeño logro porque sus deseos de manosearle eran demasiadas, en especial hace un rato y como estaba vestido con esos ceñidos jeans que aunque el otro no se diera cuenta resaltaban bastante su trasero, el cual vio de vez en cuando sin que él lo notara de hecho le daban ganas de pellizcarle pero si lo hacía sería aún más raro.

Después de esto le bajó un poco la vergüenza pero no por besarse en público con algún chico cosa que ya sonaba extraño si no que era más por la no mucha experiencia que hubiese tenido sabía que esas habilidades se adquirían pero de todas formas se sentía inseguro y más por como se venía el panorama, por ello le mensajeo solo para saber si lo de hace poco había sido muy raro o si había sido bastante malo y que le perdonará por el percance ocurrido después de hecho eso era lo que le preocupaba el haberse "entusiasmado" y cada vez que pensaba sobre esto sentía enrojecer su rostro y se apenaba bastante solo le quedaba esconder su rostro en la almohada solo esperaba que no le hubiera visto mucho de hecho aún quedaba uno que otro estrago de aquello pero estaba aceptando la idea de contenerse un poco hasta que llegara el día D pero aún le tentaba terminar lo que había comenzado hace unos minutos y que para su suerte estaba volviendo en gloria y majestad, si bien por ahora solamente tenía en mente al pelirrojo se sentía un poco mal por tener que usarle en un plano mental solo para su autosatisfacción, de hecho prefería esperar hasta que el asunto se concretara pero al parecer su "compañero" no podía esperar por ahora este se estaba manifestando y ya le estaba molestando bastante y le hacía presión contra los pantalones, de hecho aún intentaba ignorarle pero llegaban aún más imágenes mentales donde le hacía prácticamente de todo en especial donde tocaba ese al parecer lindo trasero que tenía, tocarlo era el objetivo a corto plazo, se sorprendía por tener tan mente de basural para este tipo de cosas igual se sentía un poco mal pero mientras el otro no supiera no habría algún tipo de problema o si ?.

Ante esto mejor se dio la vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba pero aún se tapaba el enrojecido rostro con la almohada como si cualquiera pudiese verle luego de esto aún dudaba en hacerlo o no, así que al final se decidió de hecho ya se había hecho la escena mental y todo así que sería una molestia si no lo hacía además ya su erección ya era bastante notoria y le estaba causando dolor por estar así de aprisionada, por ello procedió a bajar parte de sus pantalones quedando en ropa interior y comenzó a tantear en parte el terreno de hecho ya estaba bastante duro y parte de su ropa interior ya estaba bastante húmeda así que se quitó esto lentamente dejando salir su aprisionado miembro con un pequeño y ahogado gemido arqueando levantarme la espalda, aún no descifraba el porque se sentía así de excitado, quizás por que aún traía efectos colaterales de hace un par de horas o que solamente en fantasear con el chico que le atraía en escenas poco decorosas y bastante explícitas le estaba calentando en sobremanera. Mientras fantaseaba en como lo hacía suyo comenzó a mover su mano energéticamente de arriba a abajo simultáneamente con la otra intentaba taparse la boca para no hacer ruido entre tantos gemidos y jadeos desesperados que se dejaban escapar mientras alternaba la velocidad del movimiento comenzó a sentir como este estaba comenzando a palpitar y a soltar mucho fluido lo que evidenciaba qué le quedaba muy poco para poder irse. Intento subir un poco la polera que traía puesta para no ensuciarla, sentía las oleadas de calor que decían que ya no faltaba nada para poder irse en parte no quería por que se estaba sintiendo bastante bien de hecho mucho mejor que en otras ocasiones tanto así que a ratos quedaba de boca abierta con una mueca de excitación completa de vez en cuando alternaba movimiento de caderas tipo embestidas producto de la exitación. No obstante también quería que su ahogado espectáculo terminara luego por que sentía que estaba haciendo mucho ruido, ya solo faltaban segundos y las oleadas de calor eras más constantes, se arqueo violentamente aumentando la velocidad del movimiento que lo hizo correrse abundantemente tanto como en su mano como en parte del abdomen. Después de un par de minutos aún continuaba con la respiración entrecortada se estiró hasta donde se encontraba el celular ya con una respiración más calmada lo revisó para ver si le había respondido o no, y para su suerte si, le había contestado pero quizás no le agradaba mucho la respuesta qué recibió no obstante aunque no estuviera completamente de acuerdo con el planteamiento de Kakyoin, era lo que se debía hacer dejar hasta ahí las cosas y conocerse un poco mejor, no era que el otro le estuviera rechazando pero en el fondo sabía que debía ser así, pensó un rato en como poder responderle pero no formuló algo apropiado que le expresara completamente así que le dejo el visto y se desligó en parte de la situación pero de todas formas se sentía culpable de mente para su suerte aún no de hecho, no era el tipo de persona que sintiera mucha culpa o que se arrepintiera de sus propios actos pero por esta ocasión solo no quería arruinarlo cosa que hace unas horas casi desmorona por dejarse llevar por sus instintos al menos le alegraba en parte que no saliera corriendo o que no le golpeara o algo (lo último sería un poco complicado) ya que era la primera vez que sentía un interés más allá del amistoso en tan poco tiempo, y tampoco sabía bien como debía actuar solo se dejaba llevar y si le gustaba bueno y si no ahí estaba la puerta, solo esperaba que no pasara eso al menos por ahora.

Martes 07:45 am

La alarma sonaba desesperadamente avisando que era hora de levantarse pero el pelirrojo de lo último que tenía deseos era de despertar aún tenía demasiado sueño por haberse despertado en la mitad de la noche solo para continuar pensando en lo ocurrido se sentía un poco tonto por ello. Cortó la alarma y se levantó a duras penas para intentar vestirse aún sentía mucho sueño y esto le entorpecía la tarea pero pudo terminarla a tiempo para luego dirigirse al baño y arreglarse pero no sabía si era algún efecto de la luz o al parecer tenía ojeras y una cara de sueño que no se la podía ni con una grúa, bajo a desayunar para luego tomar sus cosas e irse tenía mucho sueño y se sentía más torpe de lo normal pero al menos se pudo moverse hasta la salida.

Su estado de somnolencia fue interrumpido en parte porque se entró con Jotaro de la misma forma que el día anterior pero esta vez tenía su misma expresión de somnolencia este sólo atinó a hacerle un gesto con la mano como si fuera un intento de saludo para luego acercársele y darle un pequeño beso en la frente, qué despertó de su estado somnoliento al pelirrojo como si fuese la protagonista de algún trillado cuento para niños. Al parecer el ojiazul tenía mucho sueño por que solo estaba ahí mirándole con ojos un poco entrecerrados y bostezando constantemente de todas formas se preguntaba que era lo que se había quedado haciendo anoche como para tener tanto sueño, ante esto solo atinó a usar el truco del día anterior que consistía en tomarle de la mano para que se moviera por que la hora de entrar a clases estaba cerca y debía apresurarse un poco.


	9. Somnolencia

Eran las 08:30 y hasta ahora el día iba bastante similar al anterior solo que con un poco se sueño, que al parecer era un poco notorio por que parte de la clase le preguntó cuándo entro si se sentía mal o algo por el estilo a lo que respondió que solo había tenido un mal dormir. Pero en realidad quién debía preocupar más era su acompañante con el que venía que de verdad pareciera que se sentía mal, aún no comenzaba la clase así que se dirigió a su puesto un poco preocupado y le movió un poco como si le despertara ya que tenía la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos para ocultarse de la luz, al parecer algo reaccionaba.

-Te sientes bien? No estás enfermo o algo cierto?- mientras aún le movía para que le prestara atención y con cierto dejo de preocupación.

-Solo tengo sueño y ya- dijo esto con una tonalidad muy somnolienta casi lasciva esto fue como un toque eléctrico agradecía haber sido sólo él quien había escuchado esto si hubiera podido lo hubiese grabado pero no era tan cruel como para aprovecharse así o tal vez si?

La clase había comenzado y no era muy diferente del día anterior de hecho había pasado mediante rápido, de vez en cuando observaba a Jotaro para cerciorarse de que si de verdad continuaba somnoliento como para despertarle y no causar algún problema por no prestar la atención debida, por ahora se veía medianamente despierto pero de fez en cuando cabeceaba para caer en brazos de morfeo, al menos aún no sucedía así que no necesitaba ser golpeado o algo hasta que la clase acabo y como si fuese algún tipo de truco volvió a la misma posición de antes de comenzar la clase de verdad se sentía un poco preocupado de su condición, pero por ahora le dejaría tal vez de verdad tenía sueño pero esto no duró mucho tiempo, al menos la escena de hoy no era la misma del día anterior pero si incluía a cierto personaje de la vez anterior y esta vez a domicilio y a su puesto, lástima que el ojiazul no tuviese tiempo para atenderle sus "necesidades " seguro venía con alguna nueva frase o algo de su estilo.

El rubio venía acercándose bastante decidido y dispuesto a realizar algún tipo de queja o quizá lanzar algún comentario típico de él sin embargo mientras se acercaba esta disposición comenzó a borrarse al ver que su contraparte de todos los días se encontraba así de hecho le preocupó un poco no era que no se conocieran de hecho se conocían desde bastante pequeños específicamente desde que sus cuidados pasaron a los Joestar, no obstante siempre le fastidiaba por mero gusto y sería pero para ser sinceros era rara la vez que se encontrara de esa forma, es decir casi muerto en el escritorio, a lo que luego de observarle un poco se dirigió al pelirrojo que estaba observando la situación tal vez un poco molesto por que pensaba que solo le venía a molestar algo.

-Le pasó algo?- con un pequeño tono de preocupación de hecho sorprendía que no usara el habitual tono engreído de siempre.

\- Solo sé que tiene mucho sueño al parecer pero porqué no tengo mucha idea pero parece no estar muy bien- intentando usar el tono mal normal posible pero con algunos tintes entre curiosidad y preocupación, de hecho le hubiera gustado saber por que estaba con tanto sueño.

Luego de escuchar la respuesta del pelirrojo movió un a Jotaro a ver si despertaba o algo como para cerciorarse de que era solo sueño o quizá algo más hasta que se movió en un segundo intento y escuchó un "déjame" en un tono similar al de la otra vez pero ahora era bastante más notorio y obvio para cualquiera que lo hubiese escuchado esto hizo enrojecer tanto al chico de los ojos violáceos como al rubio que estaba bastante conmocionado por la situación de hecho nunca le había escuchado en esa tonalidad, de hecho le había escuchado ha bueno con tono somnoliento miles de veces pero no como lo era ahora. Mientras esto sucedía se acercaba al igual que el día anterior el mismo chico de cabellos azules de las historias aburridas, pero esta vez no venía solo venía con otros dos chicos uno bastante similar pero bastante más despeinado con ciertos mechones rebeldes al parecer el otro chico era bastante opuesto a él partiendo desde el hecho de que su cabello no era un desastre y aparte era rubio y usaba unos peculiares clips de alitas.

Primero saludaron al pelirrojo que observaba la situación sin mucho tener que hacer si al parecer ni sucedía mucho del otro mundo solo que su compañero tenía sueño y ya pero igual se dirigieron para saber que sucedía y que no se mal interpretara la situación como que Dio se quería aprovechar de la situación de su compañero que estaba en ese estado a lo que se dirigió directamente al rubio que aún no salía del extraño estado.

\- porqué estás tan rojo? Qué le pasó a Jotaro? Quiero creer que no es culpa tuya-

Diciendo esto en tono de duda y un poco de preocupación, sabía en parte que él no se aprovecharía siendo que estaba así atontado.

\- Y y a ti que te importa? - Decía casi exaltado se notaba a leguas que esa era una excusa barata de su parte a lo que los demás chicos solo le vieron con cara de "si claro " y el peliazul se acercó a Jotaro solo para cerciorarse de que no tuviese algún tipo tipo de fiebre o algo y que por ello tuviese sueño y el decaimiento de todas formas sentía que tenía algún tipo de responsabilidad sobre él, por ello tuvo que separarlo un poco del escondite entre sus brazos que había hecho para escapar de la luz pero lamentablemente fue interferido de esta acción. El chico posó su mano en la frente del otro como para eliminar completamente las dudas y salir del problema a lo que escuchó un sonoro "déjenme dormir cinco minutos que sea" esto de verdad debería escucharse con algún tono rudo y molesto típico de él pero esta vez fue muy al contrario tanto que quedaron en blanco por un par de segundos mientras el aludido intentaba observar la situación y el público que había pero estaba bastante atontado y con el molesto sol en los ojos que hacía que los entrecerrara y le molestaba más. Hasta que cierta frase bastante fuera de lugar pero no muy lejana de la realidad de como fueron las cosas y que solo él sabía y que le hizo perder gran parte del sueño que tenía .

-Entonces te quedaste hasta tarde haciendo ya sabes a qué me refiero- mientras le hacía guiños en tono complice y hacía cierto gesto obsceno con la mano haciendo referencia a que se había quedado masturbándose la noche anterior y que por ello tenía tanto sueño a lo que fue rápidamente interrumpido por un explosivo "NO" y por un violento codazo del chico de los clips. La negativa del ojiazul pudo escucharse sonoramente en casi todo el salón, esto le quitó casi todo el sueño y le entraron las ganas de golpearle fuerte, lástima que eran familiares y no podía matarle ahora mismo en parte sí era verdad pero como decía eso así solo quedaba tomarlo como una negativa absoluta hasta el final, al menos sonó la campana como para que el idiota dejara de meter la pata.

La hora avanzaba y solo observaba a su compañero con ya no signos de sueño si no más bien de bastante mal humor aun que de vez en cuando se le notaba el sueño. La frase del oro del despeinado chico descolocó bastante a todos en especial al ojiazul que aún se sentía bastante molesto, pero de todas formas no estaba alejado de la realidad de hecho apenas pudo conciliar el sueño por estar pensado muchas cosas bastante innecesarias que no venían al caso como el pensar que le estaba hechando todo a perder y que debía en parte hablar con kakyoin en lo posible dentro del día para aclarar quizás un poco las cosas entre esto y el sueño que tenía le ponía bastante de mal humor, al menos no se sentía tan mal por que al parecer existió algo de preocupación lo que en parte le sorprendió un poco pero por ahora era más importante en pensar bien que decir sin arruinarlo todo.

13:03 pm

Las horas pasaron rápidamente y bastante iguales a las del día anterior incluso se dirigieron a almorzar casi de la misma forma que el día anterior sin decir ninguna palabra y aparentemente solos esta vez, aunque existiera un silencio este no era incómodo incluso era bastante bueno pero de todas formas le hubiese haber tenido algún tipo de tema en común como para conocerse mejor y todo además en parte debían conversar sobre lo sucedido el día anterior. El trayecto tenía el mismo destino del día anterior pero otra vez fue detenido al igual que la vez anterior pero esta vez con una frase más que con una acción que le sorprendió bastante.

\- Oye Kakyoin- Esto le sorprendió bastante por el hecho de que en todos estos días no se había dirigido directamente él en ese sentido solo se le dirigía más o menos de manera vaga, pensó tal vez se venía algo serio así que procedió a darse la vuelta.

\- Qué pasó? - otra vez estaba entrando a sonrojarse había durado muchas horas sin hacerlo, quizás con que vendría a ahora, de hecho se estaba poniendo nervioso y sentía un nudo en la garganta como en el estómago que le comenzó a doler con el solo hecho de "tensión" que se venía, de hecho él también le debía decir ciertas cosas pero no pensaba en aún decírselas todavía debía pensarlo bien como para que no ocurrieran mal entendidos.

\- Sobre lo de ayer, si fue muy raro y te molesta puedes irte y ya solo quiero saber eso- mientras le observaba fijamente sin quitarle por algún momento la vista aunque se sintiera algo nervioso por la poca y nula experiencia en estos temas aún podía utilizar un tono decidido de voz que en partes llegaba a sonar relajante.

\- De hecho en parte sí me pareció un poco extraño pero no por la situación de hecho más porque nadie se me acerca mucho cosa que aún no entiendo, pero en cuanto a esto solo puedo opinar que tal vez...debería ir todo esto un poco más lento, de hecho quisiera saber más el por que de esto - el pelirrojo intento decir esto en el tono más calmado que podía por qué sentía que podría vomitar todo y lanzar información que aún no era necesaria o quizás si la dijo pero implícitamente. Luego de decir esto se sintió bastante mejor y más relajado era bastante peso que necesitaba decírselo en la cara y no por escrito o por algún otro medio.

\- Porqué ? Por que sí- para luego acercarse sospechosamente a su rostro sin despegarle la mirada a esos ojos violáceos, ya posiblemente sabía cómo terminaría esto, pero al parecer no fue así y sólo ocurrió un roce de labios entre ambos a lo que después de esto adelantó al sonrojado chico que quedó atrás y subiendo el resto de escaleras que quedaban dijo mientras subía :

-y...Entonces ahmm... Lo de ayer estuvo muy malo?- con un tono de mucha duda e inseguridad al menos le beneficiaba bastante el estar dándole la espalda así no veía que estaba un poco sonrojado.

\- De hecho creo que no, si ya sabes cómo terminó- pero porque estaba diciendo eso en que rayos estaba pensando cuando dijo eso cuando tomó el peso de lo dicho noto al otro chico sonrojado y un poco sorprendido de hecho no esperaba esa respuesta bueno mejor dicho ese final.

Por instinto sólo atinó a abrir la puerta para poder disponerse a comer y quizás poder olvidar lo último que solo le recordaba el bochorno ocurrido luego del incidente de la tarde anterior. Los minutos había pasado y junto con eso el almuerzo había acabado y solo quedaba hacer hora hasta que acabara el tiempo que quedaba que era poco más de media hora, solo pensaba en como poder rellenar ese tiempo hasta que sintió como el chico de profundo mirar se posó en su hombro y entendió completamente lo que quería hacer, pero al parecer no era muy cómodo para poder conciliar el sueño un rato a lo que luego le preguntó:

\- Puedes estirarte bien para poder dormir un poco si no te molesta- a lo que el pelirrojo solo le asintió un poco apenado e intento acomodarse un poco para que no estuviera muy incómodo de todas formas le daba un poco de lástima que anduviese medio dormido y de mal humor, a lo que este se quitó la clásica gorra para poder "acurrucarase" y por fin dormir algo aunque fuese media hora.

Al pasar un par de minutos notó que al parecer ya debería estar en el séptimo sueño por que sentía ciertos saltitos y uno que otro ronquido que sonaba muy por lo bajo, verle le hacía dar más sueño pero esta era la oportunidad perfecta para observarle ahora que estaba "indefenso" lo primero que hizo fue tomar su celular y le tomó una foto que iría directamente a la colección privada, ahora si se sentía como un pervertido total solo faltaba tocarse ahí mismo y dejarle la escena del crimen en alguna parte del cuerpo para luego abandonarle a su suerte. Por ahora aprovechaba de observarle ya que lo tenía bastante cerca y estaba bastante dormido de hecho no podía dejar de verle como dormía incluso meditó bastante en si cumplía el último paso del pervertido o no, pero no era de ese tipo de gente, o si?. De todas formas no podía cumplir lo último por su reducida movilidad quizás solo podría limitarse a verle y ya pero desde el día anterior que sentía que en parte debía tocar según su apreciación las perfectas facciones que tenía y que tanto le llamaban la atención dándose cuenta que al parecer era de piel bastante suave incluso le tentaban bastante esos labios que le habían dejado esperando hace un par de minutos así que se acercó lo más que pudo bastante sonrojado y los besó suavemente como para no despertarle o algo y quedará como pervertido totalmente, bueno ya se consideraba uno por lo que acaba de hacer pero no se arrepentía. Sentía que le bajaba bastante el sueño quizás no sería mala idea acompañarle un rato así que cerró los ojos y se dejó caer un rato en brazos de morfeo.

Sentía que le llamaban de muy lejos aún no podía reconocer la voz pero sólo atinó a despertar, al parecer el haberle acompañado a dormir un rato había sido mala idea. Al despertar pudo reconocer al ojiazul que aún le movía de los hombros para poder despertarle fue lo primero que sintió lo segundo fue que sentía cierta humedad en la pierna y en la misma ubicación en la que se había acomodado Jotaro al parecer se le habían caído un poco de babas lo que evidencio que al menos su sueño fue bastante reparador, por otra parte dé todas formas le daba vergüenza que este le viera aún bastante somnoliento por que se ponía bastante torpe y quizás que había soltado en este rato solo pudo preguntar algo al aire:

\- Y que hora es?- bastante iluso.

\- Las 15:30- aún tenía cierto tono de sorpresa en su voz .

\- Ya, en serio no bromees cual es la hora- aún creía que lo que dijo era algún tipo de broma o algo no podía ser posible .

\- En serio esa es la hora, no es broma- ahora si había vuelto a su tono normal soltando la típica muletilla del yare yare daze que era bastante común hasta lo que le conocía estos días.

\- ¿Y ahora que? Ya la clase estaría por terminar pienso que sería mejor ir a casa o no ?- Luego solo recibió un asentir de parte de su compañero, en realidad Kakyoin no era del tipo de persona que se saltará clases pero esta vez sería la excepción por que era simplemente inútil entrar como si nada, pero por lo menos no pecaría solo esta vez.

Mientras iban caminando a casa para variar a de la mano esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre al menos nunca habían alguien cerca no obstante aunque el otro chico no le hablase mucho sentía que de alguna forma podía entenderle un poco, a lo que formuló hasta ahora la idea más ingeniosa hasta ahora y que después consideraría una excusa bastante idiota de su parte por ser muy obvia pero hasta ahora era lo único que se le ocurrió y lo soltó sin más deteniéndole un momento.

\- ¿Te gustan los videojuegos?- mientras sentía el corazón a mil utilizo el mismo método de contacto visual que su "amigo" utilizaba siempre en el. Sí, su iniciativa de conversación era tan estupida como ponerse a hablar del clima además pensó que lo dicho sonaba tan estupido que otra vez sentía como su rostro cambiaba de color.

\- Algo, solo que no soy muy bueno ¿porque?- De hecho sabía perfectamente a que se dirigía esto solo que se hizo un poco el difícil como siempre, solo esperaba que terminará como se acababa de proyectar en su imaginación la cuál estaba siendo bastante sucia últimamente.

\- Na-nada solo quería saber si quisieras venir un rato a mi casa y jugar un par de cosas igual no hay mucho de qué preocuparse por que mis papás no llegan hasta pasadas las 8- Ahora si se estaba volviendo a poner nervioso otra vez pensó que lo último había estado de más y abría un sinnúmero de sucias posibilidades a lo que el otro chico solo le respondió con un "bueno".

Sin embargo para Jotaro sus expectativas estaban aumentando en un cincuenta por ciento por existía mitad y mitad por una parte que funcionara y saliera con parte de la ganancia no toda obviamente pero con parte, la otra mitad consistía en completar la propuesta inicial y listo sin acción física de ningún tipo pero una cosa estaba clara ese trasero que tanto le llamaba la atención era un cheque a fecha.


	10. Osadía

16:00 pm

Sentía que la culpa le estaba carcomiendo por dentro aún se consideraba estúpido por ese ofrecimiento, literalmente se estaba ofreciendo en bandeja por ello se fue a la mismísima mierda el considerarse "dificil" de todas formas tenía algún tipo de curiosidad sobre el desarrollo de las cosas, de hecho se estaba pasando demasiados problemas y apenas habían entrado, solo le quedaba actuar lo más normal posible aunque ya sentía que con el solo hecho de cerrar la puerta sentía como si fuese la presa a punto de ser devorada o quizás serían inventos suyos.

Sin decir aún alguna palabra le sostuvo como siempre y se dirigieron a su habitación aún se sentía muy mal y más ahora en un lugar tan privado por ahora intentaba no ponerse como siempre no obstante reprimirse así solo le producía un calor insoportable por lo que tuvo que quitarse la chaqueta del uniforme, de todas formas debía hacerlo si se ensuciaba quizás le regañarían, pero más que eso era que sentía como le estaban clavando la mirada intensamente mientras le daba la espalda incluso podría sentirse como un dolor real a lo que solo le quedaba darse la vuelta y "actuar normal" a lo que solo le pudo decir con un poco de dificultad lo típico que "se sintiera como en casa" a lo que luego procedió a encender la televisión y dirigirse a encender la consola mientras con un intento de calma intentando hacer contacto visual.

\- Elige algunos de los que están ahí en el mueble - mientras se sentaba en el suelo de la habitación en posición del loto (tenía una peculiar elasticidad pero su único logro es posicionarse así aunque a veces era inconscientemente ). Era una gran colección de videojuegos prácticamente de todo tipo lo que a veces era irrisorio por que de hecho no tenía con quién jugar a estas cosas esta era prácticamente la primera vez y le ponía aún más nervioso al parecer ya había elegido ya.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si gano?- mientras se lo entregaba para que lo colocase en la consola.

\- Pues nada que ¿debería pasar?- bastante intrigado a lo que después se estiró inocentemente para colocar el juego, grave error un muy grave error jamás debió ponerse en esa peligrosa posición ahora sí era hombre muerto en cualquier momento.

\- Nada supongo- aquí es cuando el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su grave error pues sintió como unas manos se posaron en su trasero sin ningún momento sospechoso, parte que dejó completamente indefenso ante tal inocente acción, por unos segundos su rostro pasó por todos los colores a lo que solo pudo volver a su posición anterior e intentar verle un poco molesto aunque parecía una mezcla de muchas cosas incluso llegaba a parecer chistosa su situación.

El juego había comenzado y era el típico de peleas, eligieron el personaje y el duelo comenzó para ser el primero aún estaban en bastante silencio esto por que el pelirrojo iba perdiendo y eso era algo malo por dos cosas una el perder le hacía cambiar bastante de humor pero eso solía pasar si llevaba 4-5 derrotas y la otra era lo que posiblemente pasaría si perdía.

Ok parte del plan estaba funcionando al menos había cumplido parte de la meta principal no obstante tenía bastante gusto a poco y eso le ponía de mal humor, necesitaba un poco más de contacto y quizás podría de hecho estaba la oportunidad y no de iría sin algún tipo de ganancia así que le prestó un poco más de atención al juego haciendo un "perfect" dejando al otro bastante anonadado por la reciente paliza.

\- ¿Ahora que me gané?- cambiando el habitual tono seco a uno de insinuación, mientras se le acercaba pero encontró un rostro un poco molesto y sonrojado que le veía bastante desafiante, muy por el contrario su estado era por el haber perdido recientemente y por que el "no soy bueno" era una simple mentira para poder ganarle.

\- No, la revancha- bastante seco, lo que era muy poco usual en él no era de usar ese tono pero ahora estaba decidido a ganar como fuese.

El ambiente se comenzó a poner más ruidoso por parte del pelirrojo que ni dejaba de quejarse mientras presionaba los botones del control rápidamente, ya llevaba 3 derrotas lo peor es que no le ha ganado ninguna ronda y estaba de bastante mal humor quizás con un humor peor que su por ahora rival, pero una frase avivó más el mal humor del chico.

\- Perdedor- bastó con que usara esta frase en un tono bien coloquial y despreocupado que hizo estallar enfadado por no aceptar su inminente derrota y acto seguido inconscientemente se le abalanzó encima sin darse cuenta de la situación y tomando al otro por sorpresa haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

\- ¡Tramposo, hiciste trampa !- bastante enfadado, y aún no tomaba el peso de que estaba en una posición bastante bastante comprometedora que aún no se daba cuenta.

\- ¿Trampa de que?- un poco nervioso y sonrojado por la posición en la que se encontraba en cualquier momento habría un roce indebido y todo se derrumbaría, en el fondo aún no estaba muy preparado para estas cosas más aún del rápido cambio de humor del chico que parecía alguien muy diferente del chico medio tímido que conocía.

\- Hace poco acabo de verte usar esa cosa... s-st ... Bueno no recuerdo el nombre pero estabas haciendo trampa con eso- Con tono de bastante enfado y con un humor bastante diferente del de siempre por que una de las cosas que más le hacían descolocarse era el perder y el perder por que le hacían trampa no obstante aún no medía las consecuencias de su actuar.

\- ¿Stand? No se yo no hay pruebas, acéptalo kakyoin perdiste- el tono en comparación del normal era bastante diferente de hecho era de bastante incredulidad, en realidad sí había hecho trampa pero solo se estaba haciendo el idiota con la situación solo para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero el otros chico estaba bastante molesto tanto que ni aun no se daba cuenta que desde hace unos momentos este había posado sus manos sobre el trasero del pelirrojo que aún estaba muy molesto buscando algún tipo de respuesta que ni se daba cuenta aún de esto. Después de un rato de silencio incomodo volvió en parte en sí no obstante no había tomado en cuenta la provocativa posición que había tomado solo por estar molesto y que tampoco se había dado cuenta que le estaban tocando, al darse cuanta de esto solo podía verle con un poco de enfado pero esta vez con cierto tono sonrojado, debía hacer algo por el haberle engañado y por hacerle caer redondito en él montaje ahora sí sabía cómo terminaría exactamente solo que esperaba que fuese lo que pensaba por que aún no se sentía mentalmente preparado, por ahora infantilmente podía pensar en algún tipo de represalia por hacerle caer así de fácil, por mucho que sintiera vergüenza aún se sentía molesto así que solo pensó en un burdo plan de todas formas estaba bien hacer alguna cosa "loca".

\- Ahora es mi turno de hacer trampas- Aún conservaba la misma posición de hace un par de minutos pero tanto su expresión como su tono de voz habían vuelto a cambiar a uno de bastante insinuación mientras se le acercaba y no cortaba el contacto visual no obstante sentía como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, sentía bastante vergüenza por hacer eso pero aún no admitía su derrota y el haber caído.

En un par de segundos meditó que si él había hecho trampa utilizando ese ser por que no podría hacerlo el también de todas formas era parte se su dulce venganza, así que acto seguido hizo visible algunos de los "tentáculos" de su hierophant con el fin de sostenerle lejos las intrusas manos que tenía ya hace un par de minutos encima siendo que no le había dado permiso para ello de hecho no le molestaba en absoluto pero debía hacerse un poco el difícil, de todas formas le gustaba la vista que estaba teniendo ahora de hecho al parecer le llamaba bastante la atención esto de verle así lo que solo se limitaba a sus sucios y fugaces pensamientos pero no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. Mientras observaba escuchaba las típicas frases de protesta para que el soltase lo que solo le incitó a besarle de forma un poco violenta para que dejase de reclamar a lo que el ojiazul correspondió de forma inmediata y con una intrusión un poco violenta a las cavidades del de ojos violeta este casi no podía seguirle el ritmo de hecho se estaba convirtiendo en algún tipo de duelo lengua a lengua con serias consecuencias que se comenzaban a hacer presentes.

Llevaban un par de minutos así y lo que era el reto del duelo había sido dejado de lado dando paso a húmedos y cortos besos ya no tan violentos mas bien suaves y que daban paso a pequeños suspiros y gemidos de ambos, a lo que mientras se besaban el chico de ojos violáceos procedió a levantar la polera del otro para poder posar sus manos en el su pecho y rozarle un poco los pezones lo que ya se encontraban erectos por los fogosos besos que a estas alturas ya le habían encendido por completo y con estos roces le hacia soltar más gemidos que antes lo que le avergonzaban un poco además de la indefensa posición en la que se encontraba, para su suerte se estaban besando y sentía el agradable aroma que expelía el pelirrojo aumentando más sus ansias de tocarle, pero aún no soltaba su amarre.

El ojiazul notó que el otro chico se estaba dirigiendo a su cuello sin ninguna pausa esto de verdad le estaba sorprendiendo en el sentido de que pensó que todo esto se iba a dar más difícil, pero en el fondo le gustaba esto aunque estuviese un poco reprimido y no pudiese tocarle directamente lo que le hacía era bastante placentero y según lo que sentía al otro chico también le gustaba por la expresión que tenía si hubiese podido le hubiese fotografiado pero por ahora solo podía hacer una imagen mental de ello. Cada lamida y chupetón que le daba le sacaba más y más suspiros y sonoros quejidos que hacían de ruido blanco en la habitación, los que aumentaron considerablemente cuando él chico comenzó a bajar hasta su pecho para juguetear con sus pezones, lamió uno primero mientras apretaba y tironeaba un poco del otro para solo escuchar como gemía fuertemente, les dio unos pequeños mordiscos y dejo uno que otro chupeton como consecuencia de la succión del área.

Sentía un poco de vergüenza y pena por estar haciendo este tipo de cosas, de hecho nunca se sintió capaz de tener este tipo de contacto y menos con otro chico no obstante sabía que ya no podía detenerse se sentía bastante bien le calentaba por sobre manera el escucharle así en ninguna de sus posibilidades mentales pensó que su expresión en una situación así fuese tan linda, esos ojos entrecerrados, las cejas arqueadas y la boca entreabierta aún con algunas babas de lo anterior, el verle así por ahora era el motivo por el que continuaba. Hace varios minutos ya había dejado atrás la excusa inicial de su represalia, y solo se preocupaba de cumplir lo que su sucia imaginación le proporcionaba eso y lo que había investigado en internet el día anterior ya que no tenía ninguna experiencia del tipo y menos con chicos por ahora solo seguía lo que su instinto le decía pero una cosa estaba clara, no podía detenerse. Continuó bajando mientras dejaba un camino de babas y chupetones por ese marcadamente perfecto abdomen, sentía como aumentaban los gemidos pero en esos momentos se estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que venía, solo escuchaba entre algunos gemidos un "no estás obligado a hacerlo" no obstante sabía que debía hacerlo no lo iba a dejar así de todas formas le llenaba de curiosidad para ver como la tenía. Por ello procedió a desabrocharle los pantalones observando por unos segundos que esa zona estaba bastante abultada lo que aumentaba su curiosidad, esto mientras observaba la excitada expresión del otro, luego de observarle un par de segundos comenzó a bajarle un poco los pantalones dejándolo en ropa interior la que pudo notar que estaba bastante humedecida así como también notó a travez de la tela que el tamaño del miembro del chico era bastante considerable lo que en parte podría ser considerado por la altura y complexión que tiene. Luego de la observación se colocó entre las piernas del otro para poder ubicarse mejor y comenzó en una primera instancia a tocarle lo que le soltó un pequeño suspiro el toque era ligero y podía notar que estaba bastante duro, así que aumentó el toque hasta que finalmente comenzó a masturbarle un poco por sobre la tela de la ropa interior, mientras observaba como arqueaba la espalda y soltaba ahogados gemidos y se humedecía aún más la tela así que le dejó completamente expuesto para poder tomar por completo la erección del ojiazul y comenzó a subir y bajar su mano a lo largo de todo el miembro en diferentes velocidades, notaba como se humedecía un poco con el líquido pre seminal que comenzaba a salir, hasta que se detuvo por un par de segundos para observarle un poco y pensar si lo que iba a hacer lo haría o no, en esos momentos la vista que tenía era bastante linda vio que Jotaro intentaba ocultar su rostro lo que obviamente no era posible mientras gemía por lo bajo hasta que escucho hasta que escuchó entre gemidos un "no te detengas" , esto le termino de encender por completo así que tomo un poco de aire para dejar de sentirse tan nervioso por la nula experiencia y no estaba tan preparado mentalmente para esto de hecho podía continuar como estaban y ya pero solo haría esto para agregarle un poco de emoción de hecho se sentía bastante avergonzado por esto. Luego de esta transcendental meditación obedeció al su instinto y le dio un par de lamidas al miembro del ojiazul a lo que automáticamente por el contacto hizo que este hiciera un sonoro gemido, dio un par de largas lamidas desde la base hasta la cabeza, al parecer allí se concentraba todo, introdujo el erecto miembro del chico en su boca lentamente para comenzar a chuparlo lentamente. No era el mejor sabor del mundo pero no podía hacer nada por ello, así que continúo solo sentía bastante vergüenza y aún no entendía que por una calentura del momento terminara haciendo este tipo de cosas vergonzosas por ahora se contentaba con ver las expresiones que hacía y escuchaba unos ininteligibles sonidos al parecer quería que fuese más rápido ya que sentía que le estaba embistiendo en busca de más fricción así que por ello comenzó a ir más rápido moviendo la lengua en círculos al llegar a la punta, después de un par de minutos de repetir la acción sentía como palpitaba en su boca al parecer quedaba muy poco, por ello se compadeció un poco y le soltó el amarre quedando totalmente libre a lo que solo este podía intentar esconder su sonrojado, pero sentía como le invadían olas de calor con cada lamida que le daban ya casi no quedaba nada para acabar pero no podía emitir algo coherente como para hacer seña que estaba por irse pero el pelirrojo estaba succionando bastante fuerte hasta que ya no puedo contenerse más y en un grave y sonoro gemido dio una última embestida lo que hizo que se fuera dentro de la boca del chico a lo que este solo le quedo tragar y ya era bastante extraño como para ponerse a desgustar.

El chico de los ojos violáceos se sentía bastante culpable, apenado, avergonzado y caliente pero luego de lo que había hecho ahora sí, ni contacto visual podía hacer de hecho estaba dándole la espalda solo le observaba de reojo de vez en cuando y al parecer aún se encontraba en la misma posición pero con la respiración ya no tan agitada pero había algo que le daba mucha curiosidad y se trataba de "eso" que aún se mantenía como si nada hubiera pasado, solo pensó que quizás lo había hecho muy mal, a lo que de la nada sintió un sonoro suspiro y en un dos por tres se encontraba Jotaro se encontraba encima del pelirrojo con una lasciva mirada muy diferente a la de hace unos minutos, mientras le desabotonaba la camisa con un poco de cuidado de no romper algún botón por culpa de las ansias que sentía, ahora si no se le iba a escapar con alguna excusa así que procuró dejarle completamente expuesto de una sola vez en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y de paso terminar de desvestirse porque el estar a medias le molestaba bastante y como acto seguido se posó en el cuello de este y le dio fuertes lamidas, sentía que le llegaba muy fuerte ese aroma especial a cerezas que tenía mientras disfrutaba del aroma del chico este dirigió su mano al miembro del pelirrojo el cual estaba completamente al descubierto y comenzó a masturbarlo mientras que del cuello se dirigió a al pecho solo para morder, presionar, tironear, succionar y chupar un poco de los sonrosados pezones del menor, lo que le hacía soltar fuetes gemidos, nunca pensó que fuese tan escandaloso para ese tipo de cosas aunque le afectaba bastante que le estuviera tocando su miembro en variadas velocidades hasta que notó que estaba en el punto perfecto para poder hacer lo siguiente el ojiazul tomó su miembro y lo junto con el del pelirrojo para que hubiese fricción entre ambos así que le separó un poco las piernas como poder hacer el contacto cuerpo con cuerpo que tanto deseaban ambos a lo que el ojiazul comenzó a darle embestidas para que aumentara la fricción mientras sostenía ambos miembros, el que hiciera esto solo aumentaba sus gemidos a lo que de vez en cuando podía ver el rostro del otro el que está vez se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y con una expresión más "ruda" y menos indefensa que la de hace unos minutos atrás, por lo que pudo ver esas expresiones acompañada de esos graves gemidos le aumentaban más la lívido y aumentaban las oleadas de calor como si fuesen choques eléctricos. Ambos podían sentir que solo faltaba la nada misma para llegar al climax de la situación por ello se besaron de forma candente por unos segundos mientras el ojiazul aumentaba considerablemente el movimiento lo que hacía que el pelirrojo se arqueara y soltara fuertes gemidos los que eran callados por los besos que se estaban dando casi furiosa y desesperadamente buscando el tan ansiado climax, esto se prolongó hasta que sintió la palpitación de los miembros y con ello unos ahogados gemidos casi al unísono evidenciando que estaban en pleno de un fuerte orgasmo hasta ahora el mejor que hubiese lo que trajo como consecuencia una fuerte y abundante corrida que ensucio parte del abdomen de ambos, por ahora aún no tomaban en cuenta esto y solo podían verse recíprocamente mientras las respiraciones aún estaban agitadas lo que duró un par de segundos antes que el mayor se desplomara sobre el otro chico que aún respiraba con dificultad.

\- Quitate... Me aplastas- mientras le daba golpecitos en la espalda.

\- No quiero... Déjame un rato- mientras se acomodaba en el cuello del otro.

\- No puedo dejarte un rato, si quieres después pero mira esto... Y lo otro lo estas esparciendo por aplastarme así- haciendo un fallido tono de molestia.

De hecho el que se colocara así no le molestaba de hecho le gustaba pero en la posición que estaba le incomodaba un poco ahora, no era del tipo de persona que le gusta estar de piernas abiertas. Además la viscosidad que se encontraba en el bajo vientre se estaba esparciendo y enfriándose lo que se sentía bastante raro y solo quería ir a limpiarse un poco.

\- A verdad- con un poco de tono separándose del otro para poder observar que su mano aún se encontraba viscosa, a lo que hizo algo muy infantil, intentó ponérsela en la cara del otro chico solo para mosquearle un poco, lo que le soltaba pequeñas risitas lo que era un suceso raro en el.

\- Eres asqueroso- también iba a hacer lo mismo pero lamentablemente las huellas del delito de su mano ya se habían secado, así que solo intento buscar al menos su ropa interior para poder ir al baño a limpiarse por ahora, a lo que el otro chico le seguía pero había un pequeño gran detalle.

\- Puedes ponerte algo ¡POR FAVOR! - a lo ultimo le hizo bastante énfasis y solo intento verle a la cara.

\- Llorón- ahora si se le notaba un poco molesto.

Luego de limpiarse bien solo podía ver en el espejo que tenía bastantes marcas rojizas las que seguro con el pasar de las horas se tornarían morados al menos agradecía que no estuvieran en algún lugar visible, al parecer ambos habían tenido precaución de ello.

Al rato volvieron a la habitación para ordenar el desastre de prendas que había, no podían quedarse en ropa interior para siempre aunque para ambos era bastante agradable de ver por el hecho de poder observar cada característica corporal favorita.

El chico de los ojos violáceos se vistió de la misma forma que el día anterior, la que encontraba bastante simplona para nada especial pero que prendía bastante a Jotaro por el hecho de que esos ceñidos pantalones resaltaban su trasero el que ahora podría tocar si culpas. A lo que después de vestirse ambos el mayor solo pudo desplomarse en la cama del pelirrojo ahora sí se sentía bastante cansado y con mucho sueño, al ver esta escena no le dijo nada solo apagó la televisión y revisó la hora 17:30 quizás no sería tan Tarde como para dormir una pequeña siesta total sus padres no llegarían hasta entrada la noche, programo la alarma del celular a una hora más y se acomodó en el regazo del otro y este le abrazó acercándole más. Pensó que tal vez las cosas no estaban yendo tan mal como pensó cuando llegó hace un par de días y esto le hacía bastante feliz.


	11. Marcas

18:30 pm

La alarma sonaba estrepitosamente interrumpiéndole el sueño que le había hecho perder la noción del tiempo solo atinó a cortarla, después de esto le tomó el peso a la situación de hace unas horas y la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento se lo estaba comiendo vivo por ahora y solo podía intentar ocultar su rostro en el pecho del ojiazul que aún mantenía su agarre desde que se durmieron y que al parecer estaba despierto desde un poco antes del sonar de la alarma por que sentía que jugueteaban con su cabello, solo podía ocultarse más sentía bastante vergüenza solo quería hacerse bolita ya no podría ni verle, no obstante se observaban de reojo y se rompió el silencio.

-Lo de hace un rato..¿estuvo muy mal?- para el chico de los ojos violáceos aparte d sentirse pésimamente con vergüenza era una de las interrogantes que tenía de todas formas lo que pasó no se podría remediar.

\- Bastante bien de hecho. - le aumentaba el contacto visual solo para incomodarle intencionalmente pero con el mismo tono de siempre.

\- Ah...bueno- Esto último se escuchó muy ahogado por el hecho de que no podía estar más escondido en el pecho del otro, estaba bastante apenado por todo pensaba en que quizás se deberían aclarar algunas cosas pero en parte lo tomaba como una calentura del momento y ya pero aún así tenia demasiada vergüenza y... Hambre y se estaba haciendo notorio después de aun rato en ambos tal vez deberían moverse como para ir a comer algo quizás pero estaba muy cómodo cómo para hacerlo aunque aún sentía un poco de vergüenza.

\- ¿N-no tienes hambre? - Otra vez se había puesto de nervios al menos no podía verle.

\- Un poco, ¿porque?- mientras decía esto en el lineal tono de siempre se estaba apegando peligrosamente al pelirrojo para después posarse en el cuello de este, lo que le avergonzaba más por invadir su espacio personal pero de todas formas técnicamente él lo había invadido al esconderse en un principio.

\- Por que tal vez debería ir a preparar algo... De todas formas ellos no llegarán hasta tarde- se sentía hambriento y ahora con un dejo de tristeza por alguna razón no quería quedarse solo por ahora nunca fue muy afín de quedar tantas horas solo en casa.

\- Pero si te molesta puedo irme- se había enderezado para literalmente irse de ahí si le respondía una negativa.

\- No...por favor quédate... Jotaro- tomándole del brazo esto último término por flecharlo completamente casi visiblemente le gustaba esa última expresión pero a la vez no por que podía notar que estaba un poco triste, su mente de alcantarilla solo podía tergiversar la situación pero no era momento para ese tipo de cosas.

\- Bueno... Y que piensas hacer- intentando observar para cualquier lado sentía que si continuaba viéndole el sonrojo sería bastante notorio.

\- No se - con el típico movimiento de hombros.

\- En serio no lo sabes- empezó a creer que se estaba haciendo tonto o algo así.

\- No- de hecho solo evadía el no tener unas habilidades culinarias perfectas de hecho solo sabía lo básico y le daba un poco de lata admitir que se alimentaba de cancerígenas sopas instantáneas o de alguna cosa que solo necesitara calentarse.

\- No sabes cocinar cierto - si quiera era un pregunta era una afirmación y le había pillado redondito solo podía molestarse un poquito aparte era muy lindo como para molestarse con alguien así no lo merecía.

\- No, no se apenas lo básico para no morir de hambre- cayéndose derrotado literalmente de cara a la almohada luego de ser descubierto, leve error.

\- Entonces muévete- utilizó el sucio método de aprovechar de tocarle el trasero intencionalmente para que se levantara por que parecía una especie de gusano asi, acción que lo puso de pie en un dos por tres.

Pasados algunos minutos podía notar que era solamente un mero espectador dentro de esa aura de concentración y silencio, de hecho fue alejado en cada intervención voluntaria por ayudarle, no era una especie de bebé de todos modos pero solo recibía regañantes miradas así que mejor le dejo ser, mientras encendío la televisión colocando algún canal aleatorio de música para hacer de ruido blanco todo estaba demasiado silencioso para su gusto para después continuar en su observación rigurosa y exhaustiva que no había podido hacer bien hace un par de horas por qué sencillamente no le había visto de espaldas y podía notar cosas bastante peculiares como la rara marca que tenía cerca del cuello que por un momento llegó a pensar que era algún tipo de tatuaje o algo así pero solo era como una marca que por la forma la encontraba bastante linda lo que despertaba su instinto de "ver con las manos" y de molestarle un poco estaba en su derecho además todo estaba muy aburrido.

Para cuando terminó de pensar eso ya le había abrazado, solo le daba un poco de vergüenza pero ya estaban en mediana confianza así que aprovechó un poco que este se encontraba "indefenso" y simplemente le abrazó apegándose el ojiazul sentía como el calor subía a sus mejillas mientras continuaba con lo suyo estaba bastante descolocado no era como si le molestara pero por alguna razón se ponía así para su suerte el pelirrojo no podía ver lo sonrojado que estaba. Las malas intenciones se estaban cruzando por su mente pero con lo de hace un par de horas ya habían sido suficiente no obstante aún quería molestarle un poco más así que le dio un pellizco en el trasero solo para molestar y no podía contenerse de reír mientras el otro le veía en un intento de enojo pero solo estaba bastante sonrojado y le causaba más risa, ya estaba satisfecho así que no le molesto más y se fue a reír lejos.

Después de unos minutos solo estaban comiendo en silencio con el ruido de la televisión de fondo de vez en cuando se observaban pero todo continuaban igual de silenciosos y solo se limito a decir que no estaba nada mal y que estaba bastante sabroso, pero aún no existía algún tema en común entre ambos aunque deseaba que en algún momento tuviesen una que otra conversación un poco más fluida y esto le deprimía un poco por ahora era un logro acercarse a alguien aunque por ahora se habían acercado bastante pensar en ello le bajaba toda la vergüenza aún no se creía que fue autor de tanto hecho vergonzoso.

Después de un par de minutos la despedida era bastante inevitable por que la hora se estaba acercando y debía ocultar todas las huellas del delito, así que solo se besaron a modo de despedida de forma bastante inocente y para nada similar a lo de hace unas horas. Ahora todo se sentía bastante vacío ya había perdido la cuenta de cuanto tiempo había pasado una tarde acompañado por alguien de su agrado (aunque no hablaran mucho entre si ) esto sin incluir que prácticamente lo hicieron. Esto le hacía sentirse bastante completo esperaba que durara más de unas semanas, no obstante por ahora habían cosas que solucionar consigo mismo como por ejemplo el haber tenido sexo con un chico y que hubiese sido mejor de lo que esperaba. En parte no se sentía muy culpable por el simple hecho de que nunca se ha sentido atraído hacia chicas y tampoco chicos, pero encontraba que él era diferente por alguna razón le hacía bastantes "mariposas en el estómago" pero obviamente no podía asegurarse de eso si apenas se conocían hace dos días espiaría al menos una semana como mínimo para no hacerse de ilusiones.

Después de pensar sobre esto un rato se fue al baño para darse una necesaria ducha aún se sentía como si tuviese rastros (ya que no fue solo un poquito lo que salió si no que fue una carga bastante bastante grande) junto con que había sudado bastante se había hecho una mezcla extraña y con los olores era bastante quisquilloso. Se quitó la ropa y se vio un rato al espejo total nadie le estaba apurando, tenía un camino de aún rojos chupetones y mordidas en todo su torso agradecía que el ojiazul fuese precavido de no hacerlos en algún lugar muy visible por ahora podían ocultarse con la ropa y pasaban desapercibidos no era muy vanidoso así que no le molestaban. Continuó viéndose por un rato más nunca había tenido problemas consigo mismo por su apariencia, pero para los demás si fue una especie de problema si no hubiera sido por que usaba el cabello corto(sin contar su rizo) hubiese sido considerado como una niña lo que más de alguna vez le hizo recibir alguna que otra hiriente burla por parte de otros niños, situación que cambió con los años para su suerte y que ahora por alguna razón estaba recordando tal vez se debía a que el día de hoy Jotaro le había manoseado bastante el trasero lo que le hizo pensar en que sí de verdad era bastante llamativo o algo como para que le llamase tanto la atención, de hecho nunca le había prestado atención a eso llegando a la conclusión de que sí era un poquito llamativo y le gustaba así que se conformo con ello y se metió a la ducha de una vez por todas. Después de secarse un poco el cabello e ir a su habitación(aun no llegaba nadie) literalmente se hecho un rato en la cama y encendió la televisión como ruido blanco y revisó un rato el celular el cual explotó en vibraciones y notificaciones, se arrepentía de haber dado su número a los chicos de la mañana para que le unieran a ese chat, por cortesía guardo los números pero no era necesario si eran bastante predecibles de hecho solo se basaba en chistes aburridos y repetidos, videos que al comienzo no tenían nada de especial pero de la nada aparecían audios de algún video porno de mala muerte, en definitiva bastante predecibles no se quejaba mucho al menos esto era un avance en sus relaciones interpersonales al menos se caían bien y eso era lo importante más allá si se comportaban como mandriles a veces (en relación al despeinado chico de esta mañana que después de la incómoda escena se le presentó como Joseph Joestar y por ello apareció mágicamente en el grupo) . Después de un rato el aburrimiento le estaba consumiendo a lo que solo había una cosa que podría hacer por ahora, mandarle algún mensaje a Jotaro solo para desaburrirse le envío los típicos emojis medio sonrojados junto con el típico "hola" mientras veía un rato la tele sintió que había llegado gente de todas formas no se iba a levantar estaba bastante cansado pero no tenía sueño como para dormir era bastante temprano como para ello, así que se quedó esperando un rato a obtener alguna respuesta.

Mientras iba a su habitación aún se encontraba bastante embelesado y con una estúpida pero leve sonrisa, de paso ignoró involuntariamente a su madre a lo que no se preocupo demasiado si le veía con esa contenta expresión por ello no le interrumpió pero si le daba algo de curiosidad lo dejaría pasar en parte. Llegó al fin a la habitación para intentar desplomarse en el suelo con alguna típica pose ganadora, se sentía extraño bastante extraño pero era bastante placentero y cómodo como si nada fuese a pasar casi como una paz interior, no obstante debía calmarse un poco por el hecho de que todavía no se formalizaba esto así que no debía cantar victoria aún. El privado festejo fue interrumpido por el sonido del celular que le sacó un poco de esta ensoñación así que le hechó un rápido vistazo a ver qué sucedía por un momento pensó que era él así que continuaba con la misma expresión. Pero por el contrario era con quien menos quisiera hablar en estos momentos de hecho no comprendía por ahora como Dio había encontrado su número pensó un par de segundos y llegó a la hipotética respuesta de que quizás trajinó el celular de Jonathan para poder encontrarlo.

Estaba bastante molesto porque ahora, porque justo en este momento le molestaba bastante tratar con él porque siempre terminaba todo en algún tipo de agresión al menos en los últimos años solo era del tipo verbal y bastante infantil lanzándose los típicos "eres adoptado " por una parte y por la otra "igual tú papá no te quiere " ya estaban en escasez de frases hirientes y ya solo se miraban feo, ya había aceptado que era un mal que debería soportar por siempre siempre estaría ahí quisiera o no para hacerle la vida mediante imposible.

Dio no daba puntada sin hilo algo debía querer seguro alguna estupidez o algo así por ello le envió un "amigable" "Hola~3" . Se quedó analizando el escueto mensaje un par de minutos pensando en que tan hipócrita podría ser alguien solo pensaba que este le tomaba por idiota, a lo que bastante molesto le envió el típico "Qué ? " para después pensar un poco en que rayos podría querer en todas las posibilidades que podría pensarlo ninguna tenía coherencia así que dejó esa cosa ahí para volver sentirse idiota y entrar en la catarsis de hace unos minutos, era un sentimiento bastante extraño y nuevo pero muy reconfortante que le estaba haciendo idiota por el simple hecho de pensar en él. Después de unos minutos fue sacado de su fantasía mental por la vibración del móvil que estaba cerca mosqueándolo un poco porque debía gastar su vista en leer la estupidez que le hubiera escrito, ve la gran extensión del texto casi utilizando todos los caracteres disponibles pero en resumidas cuentas era "mañana en el receso debemos hablar a solas " esto último le resonaba bastante más que el "debemos hablar " ahora si no sabía en todas sus posibilidades que demonios podría querer y ese "a solas " le picaba bastante de hecho solo podía sacar una vaga hipótesis casi irrisoria como que quisiera tocarle sin consentimiento y por eso el "a solas " pero no no eso era muy estúpido seguro era alguna estupidez relacionada con Jonathan o algo así casi como siempre si seguro era eso sí. Mientras pensaba en responderle o no recibió otro mensaje esta vez de kakyoin lo que le puso muy nervioso y le aceleró el pulso demasiado solo lo dejó ahí tranquilo para ir a tomar un baño y poder responder un poco más calmado para no arruinar nada, así que a ello fue para aclarar un poquito más las ideas.

Eran casi las 10 y pasado y ahora sí estaba preparado mentalmente para responder correctamente el mensaje bueno en realidad no era un gran papiro de hecho era bastante escueto y bastante coloquial como un "hola", corporalmente era difícil que el nerviosismo se le hiciera visible pero el solo responder algo tan coloquial como eso casi le revolvía el estómago en mariposas.

Estaba bastante aburrido como para moverse un poco para buscar algo con que desaburrirse así que atinó a lo más cercano que era su consola portátil para matar un poco el rato hasta que sonó el celular y al parecer era para él y no para "el grupo " lo que le emocionó bastante por que sabía que era él aunque fuese un corto "hola" le emocionaba bastante por que su expectativa era que solo le enviaría una manito y ya pero ahora venía que decirle así que optó por lo más coloquial un "¿que cuentas?" De hecho aún se sentía inseguro por lo de hace únase horas quizás no debió actuar así dejándose llevar y no se conformaba con un "estuvo bien" seguro fue horroroso y no se lo dijo por lástima por ello pensó en volvérselo a preguntar y lo preguntaría mil veces más mientras esperaba continuó con su partida pendiente para matar el rato. Después de unos dos minutos aproximadamente volvió a sonar esta vez decía un "nada, ¿porque?" algo bastante vacío y sin gracia, le molestaba un poco este medio pero al menos podía expresarse un poco mejor que en la vida común y corriente. Estaba bastante aburrido aún no tenía sueño y solo había una cosa que podría hacer ahora mientras veía un rato el celular pensando que responderle y tomando en cuenta que estaban en mediana confianza se tomó una fotografía mientras aún permanecía boca abajo en la cama dejando ver ademán parte de su rostro, parte de su anatomía traseristica con un fin completamente intencional enviándola a lo que después escribió y envió "no, por nada sobre lo de hace un rato de verdad estuvo bien o solo es para hacerme sentir bien " literalmente ya se la lanzó solo le quedaba esperar un rato de hecho le preocupaba un poco por que estuvo a centímetros de haberle violado o algo así de hecho tenía un poco de susto que no se lo tomará bien y creyera que solo era un raro y no sucediera nada nunca más y justo cuándo se estaba encariñando le preocupa bastante el saber su opinión sobre ello.

Ok, la fotografía le había descolocado intensamente agradecía que no hubiera nadie en la habitación para ver lo rojo que estaba, no pensó que le mandaría este tipo de cosas tan rápidamente no obstante no podía negar que lucía bastante hermoso con ese trasero un poco levantado, la expresión, todo era bastante perfecto en esa toma era demasiado lindo para ser real y le estaba despertando un poco solo por ver eso, sin embargo aún podía contener las energías un par de días y como iban las cosas quizás lo de hoy se volvería a repetir. Se estaba haciendo bastante tarde, debía irse s dormir si no quería volver a repetir la misma escena del día de hoy además debía al otro día lidiar con aquel "otro problema" que solo venía a arruinar su felicidad interna, recordó que luego de que le enviaron esa sugerente fotografía aún no le respondía nada y se le pasaba por la mente responderle con algo del mismo calibre aunque le daba un poco de pudor hacer ese tipo de cosas no era ese tipo de persona que expone su perfecta anatomía por ahí, pero podría hacer una excepción solo por hoy quizás no lo volvería a hacer por ahora, no era el humano más fotogénico pero al menos lo intentó siquiera le vio mucho solo la envió en un proceso bastante automático y literalmente se hecho a dormir.

Era cerca de la media noche y aún continuaba jugando a algún juego popular en el celular casi todo era como hace unas horas solo que con las luces apagadas haciendo alusión de que se encontraba en el séptimo sueño hasta que llegó un sorpresivo mensaje del cual ya había creído que no tendría respuesta alguna dentro del día, lo que más le sorprendió era que la misma notificación decía que era una imagen lo que aumentaba su curiosidad y le aceleraba el corazón poniéndole nervioso solo por querer saber así que solo lo abrió y cerró los ojos solo para no ver que era quizás seria algún tipo de estupidez, solo quería saber que era y abrió lentamente los ojos encandilándole un poco por la luz de la pantalla literalmente no podía comprender lo que estaban viendo sus ojos era oro puro para ser almacenado hasta la posteridad. En parte lucía condenadamente sexy pero en parte un poquito tierno por que se notaba un poco el sonrojo así como las marcas que le había dejado, solo podía pensar que hace unas horas literalmente manoseó todo ese torso hasta el cansancio, el calor le estaba subiendo así que la guardo rápidamente con la excusa de una futura referencia y dejo el celular por ahí para calmarse, no podía verse pero intuía que estaba bastante sonrojado hasta las orejas estaba en blanco. No creía lo de ahora y menos lo de hace unas horas era bastante increíble el prácticamente haberlo hecho y lo peor era que le había gustado bastante y se estaba encariñando se se dio unas cuantas vueltas en la cama para conciliar el sueño ya que tenía un lío con sus sentimientos sentía algo más allá de la atracción física cosa que tomaría algún par de semanas y días como para estar más seguro sobre ello. Mientras hundía la cara en la almohada un peculiar y reconocible aroma le sacaba más de una sonrisa .


	12. Inesperado

Los tenues rayos del sol colándose por la ventana indican que estaría próximo a despertar no obstante aún dormía como si no hubiese un mañana solo le despertó la segunda vez que sonó la alarma, al intentar moverse sentía un dolor horrible de cuerpo literalmente como si le hubiesen golpeado o hubiese corrido una maratón, lo que ignoró por completo y solo le dio explicación al dolor como si hubiese dormido en una mala posición. Se puso de pie para poder arrastrarse hasta el baño como todas las mañanas de casi todos los días de su hasta ahora aburrida existencia, al volver para vestirse y observarse un rato en el espejo más cercano absolutamente todos los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron de golpe a su mente. Las marcas que hasta ayer en la tarde permanecían rojas ahora estaban bastante moradas y le hacía un juego de contrastes junto con el color de su pálida piel y el rojo de sus mejillas, para no seguir pensando boberías se vistió rápidamente y tomó sus cosas rápidamente para irse, se hacía un poco tarde, al salir era la escena similar a la de los días anteriores encontrándose con Jotaro para ir a clases a diferencia de otros días le encontró y notó un poco nervioso porque le apretaba un poco la mano, no obstante le daba un poco de vergüenza preguntarle el porqué se encontraba así y solo se limitó a estar en silencio hasta que se le pasó algo por la mente de lo que podría preguntarle un poco o al menos obtener alguna opinión.

-"Sobre lo que te envié ayer, la foto, ¿salió muy mal?" -Intentando sonar lo más normal posible.

-"No... Estaba... Linda"- ladeó la cara para que no notase que estaba sonrojado.

\- " La tuya igual estaba ... linda" - había vuelto el color a sus mejillas con la ultima palabra.

La conversación se había vuelto un poco entrecortada por ahora no se trataba solamente de monosílabos como los días anteriores y eso por ahora era una gran avance, ahora lo que le incomodaba un poco era el hecho de que sentía horriblemente húmeda la mano pero de todas formas no quería soltarla pero la sensación era bastante extraña fuese otra persona ya la hubiese soltado.

Dieron las 08:30 am y comenzaban las clases como todos los días de aquí hasta que terminara el año aún se alegraba que fuera el último, la clase era aburrida como siempre y como todas así que no le prestaba mucha atención de todas formas tenía calificaciones sobresalientes a lo que no le daba mucha importancia, hacía su aburrida vida normal dentro de sus posibilidades como todo normal. Lo que le llamaba la atención desde hace un rato mientras la clase se llevaba a cabo era que notaba un poco distraído a Jotaro que veía de vez en cuando el móvil detectándolo en segundos por el lindo colgante que al parecer era de un delfín, que estuviera así era un poco extraño de hecho en estos días jamás había visto que lo sacara para algo incluso llegó a dudar si tenía uno, no le dio mayor complejidad al asunto hasta que sintió que hace unos minutos le observaban de lejos quizás no a él pero en esa dirección así que solo se asomó hacia adelante disimuladamente como para observar detalladamente quién era.

Era ese chico atencional y egocéntrico, Dio Brando al parecer era su nombre no era como si le odiase o algo apenas le conocía de vista, pero por esas cosas del destino le daba un poco de mala espina, al parecer por lo que observo también estaba pendiente de algo, tenía un poco de intriga pensó tal vez no se llevaban tan mal como aparentaban de todas formas no le dio mayor peso a la situación y continuó en lo suyo hasta que acabó la clase con el anuncio peculiar de que no se produciría la clase siguiente por "x" motivo. Al rato sonó la campana y de la nada su "compañero" había desaparecido de la nada literalmente se hizo humo se preguntándose en que momento desapareció, quizás tenía algo que hacer tal vez pero no le dio una gran importancia, solo se dispersó en el banco jugueteando un rato con el celular hasta que sintió que le observaban de cerca y le picaban la frente solo atinó a levantar la mirada, no su cabeza que seguía pegada a la mesa como si fuese un imán al parecer era el chico de cabellos revoltosos.

-"Hola"- literalmente no tenia muchos deseos de despegarse sentía demasiada flojera solo hizo un intento de saludo dejando el juego a medias a un lado; Nunca se había dado cuenta en estos días que se sentaban tan cerca, últimamente estaba pasando a llevar muchos detalles.

-" ¡¿TAMBIÉN LO TIENES?!"- lo dijo tan fuerte y emocionado que casi deja sordo al pelirrojo, al parecer se refería a el juego de colección de gatitos, solo por ello se despego de su estado moribundo.

-"¡Dime, dime cuantos tienes!"- El chico estaba bastante emocionado por aquel juego del que el pelirrojo veía de vez en cuando pero llevaba un gran avance en él y se le estaba acercando demasiado, no obstante le entretenía la situación no conversaba mucho de esas cosas.

-" los tengo casi todos solo me faltan lo de la nueva actualización"- mostrándole la colección de gatitos de hecho solo le faltaban al rededor de tres.

-" ahhhh~ que genial solo te faltan tres, mira caesarino los tiene casi todos~ "- al parecer de la emoción sacudió un poco brusco a caesar para que se diera vuelta a observar lo que le indignó un poco, incluso los clips de plumitas parecían que se agitaban de indignación.

\- "para la próxima vez que te emociones intentar no ser tan bruto, gracias "- para después dirigirse al pelirrojo que se entretenía con la escena " ¡cool! ¿de verdad los tienes casi todos?, a mi me faltan 5 creo y los accesorios" la conversación se animó después de un rato era un poco banal pero al menos podía distraerse un rato, después de un rato observó que Joseph parecía que buscaba a alguien hasta que le divisó.

-"¡¿hey jojo por qué no vienes a sentarte con nosotros?!"- según lo que podía ver era Jonathan quien venía al parecer en compañía del chico de hace unos días con raro y extravagante peinado, a veces se preguntaba como podía sostener eso.

-"¿Pasó algo?"- casi al unísono entre los dos recién llegados a la banal conversación.

-" no, pero MIREN "- le quita al pelirrojo el celular de las manos para mostrarles la "genial" colección, literalmente Joseph se comportaba como un perrito eran muy similares y le hacía bastante gracioso el relacionarle así.

-" ay ese juego es de perdedores, el mío es mejor"- decía enérgicamente y con orgullo el peliplateado sacando el aparato.

-" ¡ES LO MISMO!"- prácticamente al unísono entre todos, hasta el poco experimentado de Jonathan podía decir lo mismo con solo observar de hecho era una mala imitación del archiconocido juego pero en una versión de perritos, una versión muy pobre.

-" Como me gustaría poder jugar a esas cosas que tienen, apenas se usar esto para llamar y enviar mensajes "- una invisible e imaginaría lágrima caía por la mejilla de Jonathan mientras sacaba el hasta hora celular más popular y costoso. -" papá no debió haberme comprado esta cosa, apenas se usarlo y siempre termina en manos de Dio" viendo el aparato torpemente un poco apenado , engullendo algunas de las golosinas que traía.

-"De hecho no es muy complicado"- dijo el pelirrojo para después en un par de toques dejar listo el dichoso jueguito. -" Ahí está, no es complicado"- esbozando una sonrisa.

-"¡great!, muchísimas gracias Kakyoin "- le sacudió el cabello despeinándole un poco algo que no le molesto en nada, solo se dejó.

-" ¿se dieron cuenta de algo?"- dijo Caesar con tono bastante exageradamente dubitativo, para después recibir como respuesta unos desinteresados "que" por estar más interesados en el jueguito.

-"ya se ya se, no está el antipático de Dio"- respondido acertadamente por Joseph, de hecho si, el aguafiestas había desaparecido hace varios minutos y sin dejar rastro alguno, lo cual era algo bastante sospechoso. "¿y sabes quién más falta?" con un sobre actuado tono.

-"¿Jotaro?"- pudo decir con un dejo de timidez ya que no se enteraba mucho de la situación, solo para incluirse en la conversación.

-"ding, ding, ding, correcto y eso es señal de solo una cosa"- mientras le acariciaba bruscamente la cabeza al pelirrojo, a veces de verdad era demasiado brusco.

-" No creo que sea por eso, ya han pasado casi dos años desde la última vez"- decía Jonathan en un tono bastante iluso.

-"¿Y que fue lo qué pasó?"- el pelirrojo estaba bastante curioso de saber que era ese acontecimiento del que no se podía hablar, para después ver que habían, miradas de complicidad y recibir una señal afirmativa de parte de Jonathan.

-ehhm... En resumen pasó que había reunión familiar de las típicas cada cierto tiempo y pues desde que llegó Jotaro todo estaba bien hasta que Dio empezó con sus escenas súper hostiles, hasta que todo explotó en medio del almuerzo para esa época apenas se estaba manifestando el stand de Jotaro así que, ya puedes imaginar la proporción de ese golpe, de ahí que no ha pasado lo mismo así que quizás solo es una coincidencia lo de hoy- era un muy muy corto resumen del incidente pero ya quedaba casi todo claro sobre la enemistad que se tenían, ahora todo calzaba en la mente del pelirrojo, no obstante quizás tenía razón de que solo era una simple coincidencia y solo estaban de chismosos sacando conclusiones.

-"ohh... Pero quizás desaparecieron por otra cosa... Quizás para reafirmar su amistad...ya saben"- Joseph con cierto guiño y probable doble intención, como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo telepáticamente con el extravagante francés dieron la siguiente conclusión a la incitadora frase anterior.

-"Seguro están haciéndolo por ahí"- frase que descolocó bastante la situación y que sólo dio paso a imágenes mentales a los participantes, lo que sonrojo a más de alguno en la conversación en especial al pelirrojo que ya tenía una imagen altamente explícita en mente, no podía sentirse celoso o algo por ello pues aún no eran nada, solo habían pasado el límite el día anterior, el color era notorio mientras se escuchaban quejas y reproches de fondo del tipo "obviamente no pasaría eso" o "tienes mugre en la mente" sin embargo fue sacado de sus pensamientos .

-"Estás muy rojo, ¿acaso lo imaginaste?~"- el despeinado chico le descubrió en segundos, cosa que no admitiría.

-"O-obvio que no, se me hace raro"- tratando de no ser descubierto dentro de la bochornosa y desubicada situación.

.

.

.

Paralelamente a esto pero varios minutos antes Jotaro había salido sigilosamente del salón aparentemente para una supuesta ubicación entre los pasillos según lo que indicaba el último mensaje recibido pero era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para recordar que aquel lugar no existía. No obstante todo fue súbitamente interrumpido como si le hubieran trasladado a algún lugar aledaño, solo era un pequeño salón sin nada especial, pero la pregunta principal era el cómo llegó allí si hace segundos se encontraba en el pasillo, todo fue prácticamente resuelto al instante con la aparición casi automática de Dio, hacía segundos se había fijado que no había nadie en el lugar, los mensajes de anoche, y ahora esto, todo estaba bastante confuso.

-"Entonces... ¿Cuál es el asunto?"- ya molesto por estar allí en un lugar un poco pequeño y con ese sujeto, no lo golpearía porque sin razón y más por no levantar sospecha haciendo problemas por que quizás hasta cuando tendría que verle.

-"ahhh~ ¿para qué tan ansioso? Aún falta un poco"- con movimientos y una tonalidad particular de voz mientras se le acercaba, lo que le hizo pensar que no le había visto alguna vez con esta dudosa actitud, probablemente con una doble intención así que lo mejor sería salir de allí antes de que pase algo extraño allí.

-" Si era esta la urgencia, supongo que ya me puedo ir"- al salir fue como si hubiera vuelto a entrar, ahora sí esto era bien raro seguro se traía algo.

-"uhh curioso parece que no te puedes ir "- volvía a acercarse por la espalda desde el punto en que no estaba usando la típica actitud altanera y engreída de siempre, realmente quería salir de allí quizás tenía también una habilidad especial.

-" ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? También tienes una habilidad no es cierto? y que con esa actitud tan rara"- al darse la vuelta y ver su expresión no estaba nada equivocado, esto había aburrido gracias a una habilidad posiblemente stand de Dio.

-"Como siempre tan perspicaz, esa es una de las cosas que gustan de ti, sí es una de esas habilidades creo que ustedes les llaman stand, es bastante útil"- para hacer visible parte del stand y en milisegundos sujetar a Jotaro de las muñecas empujándole a una pared cercana, lo que le tomó por sorpresa, si hubiera podido Dio ya estaría noqueado, pero después de lo sucedido hace unos años mejor no volver a hacer ese tipo de escenas, no estaba para que le regañaran y menos allí.

-"No te parece lindo, detiene el tiempo al parecer posiblemente no podrás salir de su agarre por ahora...sólo relájate un poco si no, no funcionará"- acercándose lo suficiente como para quedar cerca de su rostro, la diferencia de altura es por solo unos centímetros.

-"No se que cosa extrañas tienes en mente, pero si me dejas ir no pasará lo de la otra vez"- intentando zafarse inútilmente el agarre era demasiado fuerte, y no le dejaría ir sin algún tipo de ganancia de por medio, y por como iba seguro tendría que ver con "aquello" no es como si fuese muy conservador pero no era ese el tipo de persona que le llamara la atención, solo tenía ojos para Kakyoin, no para este tipo siquiera le llamaba la atención es más esta situación le permitía atar varios cabos sueltos de por qué esa molesta actitud.

-"Si crees que lo haremos estás bastante equivocado, aún falta para eso solo palparé el terreno por hoy, además se que algo te traes con ese chico nuevo también es mi tipo, es lindo no te parece?"- todo fue dicho mientras se acercaba a su cuello para darle furtivas y candentes lamidas mientras colaba sus manos particularmente un poco frías por entre la ropa, lo que estremecía obligadamente al otro por el contraste de temperaturas.

-"Q-qué estupideces estas diciendo... Ya suéltame"- el sonar enfado ya no daba mucho resultado así como tampoco su actitud que poco a poco estaba cediendo a las lamidas y furtivas caricias del otro.

-" Ya te dije que no lo haré, aún queda mucho"- pare luego apegarse más al cuerpo del ojiazul tanto que las nacientes erecciones podían rozarse por sobre la ropa lo que aumentó la temperatura del ambiente. "¿Te gusta así o no?" Frase que el rubio repitió un par de veces mientras aumentaba la presión y el roce esperando respuesta alguna en palabras, no obstante solo había silencio por respuesta y uno que otro suspiro de por medio, después de unos minutos llegó la ansiada respuesta cuando ya había una fuerte presión y su erección llegaba a ser bastante notoria por el considerable tamaño además estaba comenzando a humedecer sus pantalones por la presión y el roce entre ambos, aunque estaba por no admitirlo del todo, se escuchó un muy poco audible y tímido "Algo" aunque no lo admitiera por completo se sentía bastante bien, pero esto solo dio paso a acciones más osadas por parte de Dio como el subirle la ropa para dejar casi todo su torso al descubierto y viendo las huellas del día anterior que aún no desaparecían "creo que alguien estuvo aquí hace poco...seguro fue él cierto?, no me gusta compartir pero podría hacer una excepción" para después casi desesperadamente lazarse a su pecho y comenzar a lamer los alrededores hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones el cual succionó y lamió con bastante habilidad lo que hacía estremecer y gemir levemente a Jotaro que aún no admitiría lo bien que se sentía por el simple hecho de que por Dio no sentía nada de nada y que hubiera sido mejor que en vez de él hubiese sido su enamorado, pero ya no podía salir de allí así como así con tamaña erección solo le daría esta "victoria" a Dio para que no armara más escandalo.

Mientras que con una de sus manos jugaba con uno de sus pezones otra desabrochó ágilmente y bajo los pantalones del ojiazul dejando literalmente libre casi en un rebote su considerable miembro hasta ahora palpitante por ser tocado.

-"¿Como haces para esconder esto? Debería darte algo de vergüenza...mira incluso es más grande que la de Jonathan"- No estaba en animos de seguirle el juego, ya las piernas le fallaban y no podía hacer mucho por esconder esa expresión, solo quería venise luego para que le dejara libre, pero todo estaba muy intenso más aún cuando él comenzó a masturbarle lentamente mientras pellizcaba cuidadosamente sus húmedos y babeados pezones, acción que le hizo prácticamente perder un poco la noción de las cosas haciendo sus gemidos un poco más audibles lo que llamó la atención del otro ubicándose frente a él solo para observar su sonrojado rostro hasta las orejas, su boca semi abierta con esos labios que eran una incitación a besarle y una que otra lagrimilla asomándose. No duró muchos segundos la observación sin tener que besarle lo que dio paso a un habilidoso juego de lenguas donde el rubio tenía particularmente mejor experiencia, el calor del beso aumento con la velocidad del movimiento en el miembro del ojiazul el cual se llenaba de líquido emitiendo pegajosos sonidos en el ambiente, lo que llevó a una habilidad más externa en el movimiento de las lenguas de ambos, después de unos minutos esto se detuvo dejando rastros de saliva. Rápidamente al notar que Jotaro estaba lo suficientemente listo por ahora se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del necesitado miembro el cual observó un poco para hacerse ideas mientras aún lo masturbaba lentamente, lo que era como una tortura necesitaba mucho más roce. No lo meditó mucho tiempo para comenzar a darle fuertes lamidas desde la base hasta la punta, repasando en diferentes formas incluso succionando y lamiendo sus testículos así como también pasando por su entrada haciendo cierto hallazgo y dirigiéndose desde esa ubicación y rozando con uno de sus dedos empapados en líquido pre seminal " Creo que te gusta si toco aquí...¿cierto?" De la actitud de hace unos minutos ya no quedaba nada, solo intentó emitir algún tipo de frase afirmativa ininteligible como aprobación, hace minutos ya había caído en la excitación del momento.

La afirmación solo dio paso a lo que vendría a continuación mientras aún continuaba con el rápido movimiento de sus manos por el miembro intentó introducir aquel dedo cosa que era complicada porque era demasiado estrecho y recibía una que otra queja de dolor, las cuales aminoraban si aún lo estimulaba con la finalidad de que aflojara para lo cual introdujo casi todo el miembro del ojiazul en su boca para comenzar a lamer y succionar fuertemente lo que estremecía fuertemente al otro aflojando un poco más hasta que pudo introducirlo por completo dejándolo ahí unos segundos para que se acostumbrara a la invasora sensación, mientras chupaba con habilidad la prominente erección concentrándose en la punta ya que al parecer ahí se concentraba el placer, lo que hizo aflojar un poco más la zona y permitiera invasivo movimiento del entrar y sacar que hacía estremecer demasiado al otro que estaba una catarsis entre dolor y placer.

-"Curioso te excitas en los mismos puntos que Jonathan, debe ser familiar... ¿No?" - dicho casi en un tono gracioso que demostraba como si el otro chico no estuviera en el mismo estado, siendo que probablemente estaría igual no obstante el juguetear así le estaba gustando bastante. La tarea continuó por unos segundos hasta que con la ayuda de la humedad aledaña se dispuso a introducir otro dedo en la cavidad del ojiazul, lo que hizo que gimiera sonoramente, bastante fuerte hasta ahora siendo que aún no alcanzaba el punto especial solo por mero capricho mientras continuaba tocándole y a veces viéndolo fijamente para incomodarle aún más, hasta que rozó intencionalmente con la próstata del otro lo que le hizo estremecer tanto que sus piernas estaban temblando, pero la sensación era bastante buena, sentía que finalmente estaba por venirse por lo palpitante que se encontraba sin embargo el otro chico había notado esto pero no tenía intención alguna de detenerse, sentía como el miembro palpitaba y se movía violentamente dentro de su boca hasta que en un sonoro y ronco gemido ambientó el lugar expulsando una considerable cantidad del semi viscoso líquido dentro de la boca del rubio, quien intentó tragar todo lo depositado hasta que salió un poco por la comisura de sus labios. Después de unos segundos el ojiazul estaba bastante desecho sentía el ardor en su trasero que contrastaba con el de sus muñecas que aún eran sostenidas firmemente sin ánimos de liberarle.

-"Eso fue mucho, seguro te habías aguantado un poco"- Tenía deseos de golpearle por el haberle hecho este tipo cosas vergonzosas y por ese al parecer lector de mentes, por que sí, era un hecho que se había aguantado la noche anterior el auto complacerse quizás solo eran coincidencias al azar demasiadas hasta ahora más si son con quien no se lleva bien del todo.

-"Y aquí es la parte dónde me sueltas y hacemos como que no paso nada, ¿Cierto?"- ya bastante incómodo en esa situación más si estaba prácticamente desnudo, ese no era uno de sus fetiches ya quería irse luego y que ojalá no se supiera sobre el "incidente".

-"No, no quiero soltarse aún...aparte aún hay" algunos asuntos"por solucionar así que solo quedate quieto y no reclames"- levantándose de la posición en la que estaba para señalar cuales eran los "asuntos pendientes" y con ello se refería a la intacta erección del ojiazul que pareciera no haber bajado nada así como también la del otro chico que era absolutamente notoria incluso se notaba algo de humedad. "si quieres puedes no mirar, no es como si me faltara mucho" por primera vez en todos el tiempo transcurrido le había notado algo de color en las mejillas.

-"No me digas que te da vergüenza hacerlo, que patético con todo lo anterior no deberías tener una pizca de vergüenza"- casi a punto de reír por lo contradictorio de su actitud nada comparado a lo osado de hace unos minutos atrás.

-"M-mira que no me da nada de vergüenza hacer algo como esto"- quitándose rápidamente y un poco torpe los pantalones dejando expuesta esa casi dolorosa erección que incluso ya tenía gotitas asomándose por la punta, para después apegarse bastante al otro con la finalidad de que ambos miembros se rozaran uno contra el otro haciendo algo de presión.

-"Que aburrido así no solucionadas para nada" el problema" si quieres me sueltas y te ayudo, das un poco de lástima"- haciéndose un poco la buena acción del día con alguien tan molesto como él deberían darle su pedacitos propio de cielo por esta gran acción jamás pensada.

Después de meditarlo unos segundos accedió a liberarlo, el dolor de las muñecas era algo fuerte pero soportable al menos la circulación volvía a sus brazos con leves hormigueos, para después apegarse mucho más tomando ambos miembros para así crear la fricción necesaria mediante embestidas de ambos a ritmo desigual y un poco descoordinado. El lugar se estaba ambientado con fuertes y para nada silenciosos gemidos del antipático chico que hasta ahora se comportaba bastante diferente a lo usual, tanto que gemía como si todo se fuera a acabar, el ojiazul solo abrió un poco los ojos para ver que tanto era lo que no debía mirar y con eso comprobó que se refería a su expresión bastante excitada incluso podría ser algo tierna con ojos entrecerrados y prácticamente toda la lengua afuera mientras la respiración entrecortada, era un espectáculo impresionante que aunque no lo quisiera admitir le encendió un poco, tanto que le obligó a aumentar la agitada y descoordinada fricción entre ambos, hasta que llegó el momento del clímax casi como una calurosa y ardiente corriente eléctrica afectando primero al más compungido y en un casi agudo, sonoro y excitado gemido derrochó una considerable cantidad del tibio líquido blanquecino semi traslúcido el cual luego de un grave quejido se mezcló con el del otro por unos segundos de diferencia manchando el abdomen de ambos.

Pasados unos minutos y con los ánimos un poco más apaciguados y ubicados en el suelo, ya que la pequeña sala no tenía casi nada los ánimos estaban un poco mejor que hace unos años atrás incluso se podría creer que las diferencias de años ya estaban de lado.

-"Entonces...¿que otra cosa rara te traes?"- tan suspicaz como siempre, una escena candente no mejoraría por completo la mala espina que le tenía.

-"Oh bueno, más allá de hacerlo con Jonathan no hay nada más raro, nada de lo que yo hago es raro"- haciéndose el completo iluso en la situación y para variar remarcando la primera persona como siempre.

-"Te tiras a tu hermano, para nada extraño"-

-"Específicamente no lo somos, idiota deberías quitarte esa gorra de vez en cuando que interfiere con tu cerebro-

-"De todas formas cuenta como tal, es lo mismo, estúpido rarito"-

-"Al menos no lo hago con alguien que conocí hace dos o tres días"- Encogiendose de hombros con actitud desafiante "Tiene mucho potencial mal gusto no tienes, es bastante lindo ¿no te apetece un trío?".

Tras lo último Jotaro solo pudo suspirar por la vergonzoso ofrecimiento que obviamente jamás aceptaría, el chico era de él y jamás lo compartiría, se puso de pié, ordenó parte de su uniforme haciendo como si el otro chico no existiera en él lugar, a lo que escuchó antes de salir.

-"Esto quedará como algo secreto entre los dos, tomalo como una experiencia de aprendizaje para que no lo arruines todo con ese chico"- prácticamente con su semblante y actitud característica e irreconocible de siempre.

A lo que solo le observó por unos momentos como si hubiera ignorado completamente lo que acababa de decir, solo quería salir de ahí rápido y quizás ir a casa lo de hace unos momentos le estaba ardiendo bastante mientras se dirigía al salón llegando en unos segundos al lugar y dirigiéndose expresamente al pelirojo, ignorando al resto por completo.

-"Nos vamos, ven"-

-"¿Qué?¿Porqué? "-

El chico se sobresaltó por la sugerencia para nada amable, y aparentemente un poco forzada, todo fue interrumpido cuando el mayor le subió al hombro como si de algún objeto se tratara tomando sus cosas para salir de ahí luego. La situación fue tan rápida que el grupo de chicos no tuvo oportunidad de apelar por el pelirojo, solo quedaron un poco atónitos y con algunas breves y cortas exclamaciones tipo exigiendo explicación o que rayos estaba haciendo tomando al chico y prácticamente salir corriendo. Luego de unos minutos y terminado el escape y mientras caminaba tranquilamente y sin apuros a casa se escuchaban uno que otro reproche, aparentemente el mayor había olvidado bajar al chico a lo que después de un rato se percató, no obstante hizo cierto ademán y gesto como si le ignorara completamente con el típico sonido de desprecio.

Por mucho que le gustara no podía cambiar mucho su típica actitud así como también comportarse como idiota, hasta que recordó cierto evento posiblemente provechoso que se avecinaba hacer alguna vez una idiotez no sería muy nefasto para su diario vivir, así que lo dijo en su típica forma de expresar sus cosas mientras aún no veía cerca el bajar al pelirojo.

-"Te quedas en mi casa este fin de semana"- fríamente y tajantemente.

-"¡¿Qué cosa?!"- dijo casi en un grito que podría haber alarmado a cualquiera, bastante atónito y ruborizado -"!Pero que cosas estas diciendo!"-

-"¿No escuchaste bien?...que te quedes este fin de semana conmigo"- para la última frase ya estaba lo suficientemente rojo, y para su mala suerte su imaginación le estaba jugando en contra, si aceptaba tendría esa suculenta figura para él solo todo el día festivo que se aproximaba.

-"P-pero...¿ y la escuela"?-

-"No recuerdas el festivo que viene?"-

-"¡Lo había olvidado por completo!..Primero deja consultarlo con mi madre, no creo que haga algún tipo de problema...supongo"- con un tono de lo más plano para ocultar la emoción del momento, olvidando el hecho de que su sangre estaba concentrada en la cabeza, aún no lo bajaba pero eso ya no importaba demasiado en estos momentos, por ahora necesitaba ir a casa a prepararse en muchos sentidos pero el más importante era mentalmente, ya tenía idea de lo que pasaría. Acababa de pasar un detalle muy importante en todo esto el que recordó bastante rápido, sus padres seguro estarían allí por ello no estarían solos por ende la pseudo fantasía no se cumplirá no perdía nada con preguntar que con esa situación. -"¿Seguro no habrá alguna molestia para tus padres si me quedo?"-

-"Esa no estará y ese otro idiota no ha vuelto en siglos"- con la misma actitud plana de siempre.

luego de escuchar esto el pelirojo hizo un sonido aprobatorio respondiendo con el típico "okay", para unos segundos después llegar a casa. El ojiazul lo bajó con algo de cuidado sin embargo por sus piernas dormidas casi cae torpemente al suelo siendo sujetado por el otro mientras sentía algunos hormigueos en las piernas.

-"E-entonces esperaré ya sabes, para preguntar"- había vuelto a caer en el ausente nerviosismo, tanto que para decirlo tuvo que desviar la mirada casi por completo, estar así de cerca, siempre era un problema.

Pasados unos segundos de silencio incómodo aún permanecían en la misma posición, quien dio el primer paso para romper la incomodidad del momento fue el ojiazul, quien le abrazó por un par de minutos a modo de despedida, diciendo en casi un suspiro y un muy poco audible "Nos vemos después, ¿Cierto?" a lo que recibió un sonido afirmativo mientras permanecía hundido en el pecho del otro.

Lo siento -sobs- últimamente casi no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero lo compensó con un largo capítulo uwu


	13. Confesión

Luego del largo y algo vergonzoso abrazo ambos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, por una parte el mayor algo nervioso por el hecho de que debía esperar la respuesta afirmativa del chico y junto a ello lo que ya sabía se venía en mente y que posiblemente se concretaría, pensar en ello le daba más nervios aún simplemente por el hecho de que en "esa área" sus habilidades eran casi nulas y solo se limitaba a lo que posiblemente habría pillado por ahí en internet o lo que pasaba por su imaginación sin embargo tenía completa idea de que esas cosas no tenían similitud alguna con la realidad, al menos le alegraba en una pequeña medida el que su madre no estuviera como para hacerle esas típicas y molestas preguntas que a su parecer las consideraba, así como también no interrumpiría su "asunto" con su aparente enamorado.

Por otro lado el pelirrojo sentía como su rostro ardía fuertemente al entrar a casa pero en parte compartía cierto espíritu ganador por el hecho de que posiblemente estaría bastante cerca de él, prácticamente sentía algún tipo de adición estos últimos días de estar cerca y más aún con como fue ese "encuentro cercano" del día anterior que le provocaba pensar en él casi todo el día, prácticamente como si este expeliera algún tipo de feromona que le atraía fuertemente. Por ahora solo quedaba esperar que llegara principalmente su madre para pedir seriamente y en vivo el permiso, obviamente podía llamarle y todo pero era algo basta importante además se no era su comportamiento común a eso se le suma que en sus diecisiete años de vida jamás nunca había pasado la noche o más de un día en la casa de algún compañero de su clase o con algún amigo lo que le ponía sumamente nervioso así como también algo ansioso el estar así de cerca con quien estaba despertando profundos sentimientos. Mientras buscaba algo para cambiarse pensaba en lo lindo y tierno que fue ese abrazo de unos minutos así como también meditaba en lo lindo que podía ser ese chico serio y de pocas palabras quien podía desde su mirada subjetiva, expresar con una que otra frase y solo un contacto muchas interpretaciones que posiblemente podía sacar y esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban y le atraían por algún motivo, subjetivamente pensó quizás que él no necesitaría declarársele directamente, de hecho incluso pensó que este podría entenderlo con un simple gesto como el de hace unos minutos por alguna extraña razón le gustaba que fuese así, aunque solo llevarán un par de días de conocerse era como si existiera una conexión un poco más prolongada entre ambos, pensar en ello le hacía ponerse aún más nervioso.

Los minutos estaban pasando como horas y eso le hacía sentir peor busco uno que otro jueguito para matar el tiempo sin embargo por más que se auto incentivara de todas formas no se concentraba los suficiente, hasta que un sonido proveniente de su celular se escuchó algo lejano. Fu como si el aparato hubiese explotado en mensajes y llamadas pérdidas siendo que solo lo descuido un rato por ahí, no obstante no era para alguna urgencia sino que era del grupo de chicos con quienes se estaba reuniendo de vez en cuando en la escuela, la cantidad de mensajes daba a imaginar que estaban muriendo o algo, así que solo dio un vistazo rápido no iba a leer uno por uno si decía +99. Después de unos minutos de terminar de leer la cuantiosa cantidad de mensajes sacó por conclusión según ellos que Jotaro le habría secuestrado y que posiblemente sería algún tipo de rehén, aveces agradecía que él no se hubiera involucrado en ese grupo de chat porque por como lo tomaban seguro les iría a hacer algún tipo de "visita personal".

Después de leer y sacar las conclusiones se manifestó en el chat creando otra oleada de mensajes, que aún continuaban con la idea del famoso "secuestro" solo les aclaró la situación sin decirles el detalle más importante que era la famosa invitación, por ello se calmaron bastante, la cantidad de mensajes descendió un poco, pero mano faltó el mensaje que tuviera relación con lo que iba a pasar y le hacía pensar en un trágame tierra que ojalá nadie se enterara de la incipiente relación que existía entre ambos, que aún no era prácticamente nada, solo eran "amigos" y por cómo iba ahora posiblemente con beneficios, por qué el tocarse así no era algún tipo de amistad ligera. Aquello siempre lo pensó profundamente, no era como si le molestara de hecho le gustaba ya que aún no tenía el suficiente valor como para decirle sus sentimientos y difícilmente pasaría, si sus conversaciones no eran lo suficientemente largas, le deprimía el pensar así pero debía ser fuerte, seguro hay se daría la ocasión o bueno dentro del fin de semana que estarían algo juntos pensarlo así era algo lindo.

Había pasado al rededor de una ahora seguramente y mientras intentaba concentrarse en el juego, hacia los típicos ordenamientos mentales tipo ya sabía más o menos a que iba en lo más profundo deseo que lo que fuese a pasar no fuera lo suficientemente doloroso, aún recordaba el tamaño del chico y le hacía enrojecer bastante, eso y combinado con una que otra idea de que si llegaban a "eso" posiblemente intentaría que fuese un poco más "diferente" más de alguna vez pensó en no ser el "la chica" si no que al contrario, no era como si le molestara aquello pero para su imaginación el verle así era bastante satisfactorio incluso podía pensar que se vería lindo así, sí lindo, a veces tenía una imaginación un poco retorcida.

Sumergido lo bastante en sus pensamientos casi no notó que al parecer alguien había llegado a casa, y era la persona más oportuna que necesitaba en estos momentos. Pasados unos minutos le explicó la situación, intentó incluirle algo de entusiasmo como para que fuera más convincente, la respuesta fue afirmativa después de todo incluso y según lo que le comentó, aparentemente las madres de ambos se había llevado bien en el corto tiempo, incluso notó que se veía bastante animada por todo lo que era un poco raro quizás era por qué nunca le había comentado el que tuviese "amigos". Después de ello volvió a su habitación a buscar el móvil y avisarle a Jotaro que todo estaba funcionando bastante bien y que podía ir y ese tipo de cosas. Así que después de arreglarse un poco, no excesivamente, ya que su cabello era un desastre por el haberse arrastrado de la desesperación mental de lo que significaba el ir estaba algo presionado, al menos ya estaba preparado mentalmente para lo que se venía. Después de la meditación trascendental consigo mismo, le fue a avisar a su madre quien curiosamente había llegado bastante temprano, que iba saliendo y que seguro volvería quizás a buscar uno que otro juego, terminado eso le aviso por el celular que estaba afuera.

Al salir fue casi como un balde de tibia, si incluso muy tibia, si ya lo encontraba sumamente lindo como era habitualmente ahora era lo mismo pero elevado a la máxima, encontraba que esas holgadas camisetas (pero no como si le quedaran grandes si no que eran anchas) que dejaban ver ese apetecible cuello y en combinación con esos ceñidos jeans le venían a la perfección, mentalmente le manoseo infinitamente durante los segundos que se quedo algo petrificado, solo dejó salir un común y casi ahogado "hola" con el típico ademán de que entrara.

El lugar era mucho muy espacioso de lo que podía alcanzar a ver desde la ventana de su habitación, considerando que prácticamente abarcaba una cuadra entera, interiormente a modo de broma para sí mismo pensó quizás si su familia era algún tipo de cofradía yakuza o algo así incluso llegó a hacerse la idea de de Jotaro como un literal matón a suelto de esos con las típicas características como esos tatuajes que había visto por ahí más de alguna vez, lo que le soltó cierta risilla más aún por qué al imaginarle así pensó que aquel estilo podría haberle venido, lo que aumentó la risa hasta hacerla un poco audible para el mayor el cual le quedó viendo por algunos segundos aún algo rojo para después continuar el "paseo" por la cantidad de pasillos, al menos podía ocultar el sonrojo por el incipiente anaranjado atardecer que estaba cayendo.

Pasados unos minutos se encontraban en una de las tantas aparentes habitaciones, viéndose mutuamente frente a frente como si algún tipo de debate fuese a llevar a cabo, pero en mejores pásala parecía más algún tipo de duelo de quién podía lucir más rojo y quien estaba a punto de vomitar las palabras en forma de balbuceos inútiles y sin sentido alguno, quien primero pudo articular algo audiblemente legible, fue el el ojiazul que gracias a un lánguido suspiro pudo articular en parte lo "importante" que debía decirle.

-"T-tengo algo importante que decirte de hace nos días"- bastante rápido y casi sin pausas intermedias, ya no podía estar más rojos, quizás así podría eliminar esa presión de hace días.

-"Yo...igual... Pero creo que se lo que es"- ya demasiado nervioso casi con pitidos en los oídos pero aun así ambos se observaban cara a cara sin el típico recurso del desvío para lo siguiente tomo algo de aire mientras observaba al otro quien se veía completamente descolocado. -"Y-y-yo... ¿T-te g-gusto...cierto?"- ya casi a punto de explotar, apenas tenía noción de lo que acababa de decir, prácticamente veía en otros colores, ya se sentía fatal casi como para salir corriendo, pero en una pequeña parte algo aliviado.

-"Sí...desde que llegaste...y bastante"-

-" Eso...eso suena bien...¿no?..."- algo más calmado pero aún le causaba ruido de que pareciera un cliché barato, pero la diferencia era que no sabía mucho del otro chico, quizás la curiosidad era lo que le atraía aún más. Literalmente fue interrumpido cuando vio al mayor abalanzarse casi como un oso encima suyo, automáticamente perdió el equilibrio terminando de caer al suelo.

-"Sí...está bien"- esa corta oración se oía bastante animada, por alguna razón en especial viniendo de alguien con ese extraño temperamento, incluso podría pensar que esbozaba alguna sonrisa, mientras le abrazaba bastante fuerte, no obstante se le escapaba el aire.

-"M-me estás ahogando" aveces el ojiazul no medía muy bien su fuerza, le estaba apretando algo fuerte, así que le soltó volviéndole el aire ubicándose a su lado en el suelo mientras rozaba su mano con la del otro.

-"te ves bien hoy"- el mayor no sabía muy bien como entablar una conversación decente, por el simple hecho de que jamás había pensado en hacer algo así y se sentía bastante raro. Como no sabía muy bien que debía decirle, solo se conformaba con verle como se había propuesto desde un principio jamás creyó haber llegado tan lejos como lo que pasaba últimamente.

-"bueno, es casi como lo de siempre...no me gustan las camisetas ajustadas"- algo nervioso, aunque la conversación fuera de lo más corriente, pensó en hacerle cierta jugarreta para distender el ambiente así que sacó uno de los curiosos y siempre eficientes "tentáculos" de su stand para picarle la mejilla, solo para mosquearle un rato así como también se apegó a el.

-"¿n-no tienes algo de calor?"- mientras colaba el insistente tentáculo dentro de la ropa el ojiazul mientras mantenía una mirada completamente diferente a la de hace unos minutos prácticamente cargada de lujuria realmente le necesitaba cerca lo más posible por alguna extraña razón casi como si fuera de vida o muerte, sentía vergüenza pero necesitaba tocarle.

-"¡eso es trampa!...sin esas cosas!"- de hecho al comienzo pensó que sonaría molesto pero fue casi lo contrario sonaba algo avergonzado por los intrusos movimientos por debajo de su ropa más aún si el pelirrojo se estaba apegando aún más, por un momento vio una posible linda expresión de vergüenza, quizás solo fue su imaginación pero lo recordaría. Rápida y ágilmente se ubicó sobre el otro dejando un poco de lado la vergüenza, total ya todo era bastante recíproco entre ambos así que mientras le observaba se le vino lo único que se venía a la mente la calor que sentía era sofocante así que se acercó lo suficiente como para juntar ambas frentes y soltar un simple y cariñosa frase.

-"t-te quiero"- después de decir esa tímida frase le dio un suave y cálido beso sin alguna intención de buscar alguna intensidad, sin embargo para el otro chico fue casi un detonante para tomar confianza en el asunto. Le tomó por parte de la cintura para apegarle mas sin dejar de lado los curiosos movimientos debajo de su ropa por parte del stand del pelirrojo, intensificó el beso iniciando un sonoro y húmedo juego de lenguas así como una que otra mordida, el calor subía exponencialmente.

Mientras más perduraba el beso comenzaban a salir los primeros y tímidos gemidos por parte del ojiazul, no sólo por el beso si no que el menor estaba pasando descarada y conscientemente la aparente "extensión" del chico por lugares un bastantes sensibles de ese esculpido torso, específicamente hacía friccionen sus pezones, aquella fricción le hacía soltar uno que otro quejido mientras aún insistía el beso entre ello intentando llegar lo más profundo de su cavidad. Sus manos que se ubicaban en la cintura del otro comenzaron a deslizarse hasta esas apetecibles y perfectas nalgas que tanto le gustaban por lo perfectas que eran, nunca había visto unas así incluso en la chicas que poca gracia les encontraba, pero con él todo era completamente diferente literalmente le gustaba todo no pensaba en algo que le desagradara, nada.

Después de varios minutos la acción no había cambiado mucho, la diferencia estaba en que ambos estaban lo suficientemente duros, y el menor hacía unos pocos segundos instintivamente había comenzado a mover sus caderas para aumentar la ficción quien para ese entonces ya se había separado de los acalorados besos. Segundos después el mayor en una acción algo brusca cambio posiciones con el chico, así le tenía a disposición además sentía bastante calor, la necesidad de quitarse la ropa era mucho más fuerte así como ver sin esos ropajes al pelirrojo quien podía notar con una ardiente expresión en su rostro mientras se subía la algo holgada camiseta para quitársela dejando ver esa linda y casi exótica figura que permanecía en el límite de lo masculino que atraía en demasía al otro.

El verle así era casi como un placer visual, necesitaba quitarle esa molesta prenda, sin preguntarle nada se la arrebató el gesto aumentó la libidinosa mirada del chico, hasta que no pudo contener más el deseo de solo verle y no tocarle demasiado solo más por el hecho de no ser algo brusco sin embargo ese lindo pecho con aún una que otra marca del día anterior le llamaban casi como una invitación a hacer lo que quisiera. No lo pensó más veces y terminó por casi despojar por completo de toda prenda al hasta ahora mientras oía una que otra protesta de las cuales ignoró completamente hasta dejarle solo en ropa interior lo mismo hizo consigo mismo, ya no soportaba más esa molesta calor, no había notado que aún "esa cosa" se encontraba bastante enroscada en su cuerpo, no era como si le molestara pero le daba algo de "nervio".

-"esta cosa está babeando...quítala"- casi a modo de juego infantil.

-"oblígame"- con el mismo jueguito en un ambiente demasiado acalorado, sin embargo solo dio paso a que la intrusión de la ahora algo babosa extensión del chico, dentro de la ropa interior del falsamente mosqueado chico como si literalmente estuviese buscando algo en aquella zona, no iba directamente al predecible punto.

-E-estas con esas...¿cierto?"- la búsqueda intrusa le hizo agitar otra vez su respiración, más aún cuando la viscosa cosa pasó a llevar su entrada, que le hizo soltar cierto gemido. No obstante al ver que al hasta ahora lujurioso chico no iba a ceder dejó de verle y de le abalanzó encima dirigiéndose concretamente a su cuello, que desde que llegó allí le estaba tentando demasiado, que rozara aquel lugar no era un impedimento para probar ese lindo cuerpo que tanto quería hacer desde varios días.

Dio fuertes y algo desesperadas lamidas a toda la zona incluso parte de las orejas, dándole pequeñas mordidas que hacían gemir levemente al al chico, para después comenzar a bajar por esa marcada clavícula que siempre se ha hecho bastante apetecible no podía contenerse al aparente aroma que el pelirrojo expelía que fue inevitable darle una mordida que hizo que el chico gimiera bastante fuerte en una mezcla entre dolor y excitación, parte del salivoso camino se detuvo en ese lindo pecho, con esos aún más lindos sonrosados pezones un poquito más amplios de lo normal y algo erectos producto de la expiración, que este le insinuaba de hace minutos descaradamente. Allí se concentró dándole fuertes lamidas y chupetones en el mismo punto o en los alrededores que hacía que este arqueara un poco la espalda a causa de la excitación. Aquello no le hacía estar completamente satisfecho hasta que comenzó la tironearlos un poco, lo que hizo que este gimiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para satisfacer al mayor auditivamente, no obstante esta osada acción hizo que el "intruso" se frotara aún más en aquel lugar que tanto buscaba con amagos de querer entras allí, quizás el movimiento de esto era algo involuntario y solo respondía al deseo de satisfacer en lo más profundo al chico.

El jugueteo de ver como estiraba y pellizcaba un poco aquellos pezones así como también lo lamia fuertemente hasta dejarlos lo suficientemente hinchados y sensibles, le hizo pensar que quizás habían otros lugares que necesitaban "mas atención" así que el recorrido entre besos y chupetones continuó hasta llegar al han necesitado lugar que estaba completamente húmedo en fluidos, le acarició unos momentos mientras veía como el chico se excitaba más y más así como sus gemidos eran constantes, para después quitarle la molesta prenda lo que hizo reaccionar instantáneamente al pelirrojo quien al parecer y curiosamente se le veía algo avergonzado así como también con las típicas excusas del "no me veas qué vergüenza" sin embargo eso cambió unos segundos después cuando el otro introdujo en su boca casi por completo el erecto miembro del chico, lo que le provocó soltar agudos y ahogados gemidos, sin embargo al mismo tiempo algo buscaba en sus pantalones que habían quedado tirados aledañamente cierto elemento que era algo necesario para lo que se venía.

Abrió el curioso envase y colocando un poco en sus dedos mientras masturbaba al chico enérgicamente, para aumentar la dilatación al acercar uno de los dedos a la entradas del chico estaré hizo el típico espasmo del frío.

-"Q-qué...es eso"-

-"nada...solo quédate quieto si no quieres que te duela"-

Intentaron hablar lo más normal posible en especial por Jotaro quien de hace minutos tenía esa cosa viscosa queriendo hacer de las suyas dentro de él, era algo molesto pero se sentía bien (al menos no tenía algún resentimiento por lo de hace horas atrás). Después de unos momentos comenzó a introducir uno de sus dedos lentamente, lo menos que quería hacer era lastimarle curiosamente pensó que sería mucho mucho más apretado cosa que no le tomó mucha importancia. Esperó un poco a que el chico se acostumbrara a ello, sin embargo desde el comienzo escuchaba satisfactorios gemidos así que la espera no fue lo suficientemente larga para comenzar a entrarlo y sacarlo a veces con uno que otro cambio buscando aquel punto, mientras continuó con la labor de casi devorar a lamidas el miembro del pelirrojo que particularmente no se le hacía raro el hacer esas cosas aunque la experiencia no fuera la suficiente al menos ambos lo disfrutaban bastante. Después de unos minutos y considerando que estaba lo suficientemente suelto le hizo cambiar de posición, apoyándose en sus rodillas apegando el pecho contra el suelo levantando tímidamente sus caderas quedando completamente expuesto aquella posición prendía a ambos, pero quien más prendía por ello era el pelirojo quien por solo estar así de expuesto le hacía gemir algo fuerte.

El ojiazul levantó un poco más las caderas del del chico para después acercarse a su algo abierta entrada y comenzar a lamerla directamente y por los alrededores , provocándole espasmos cada vez más fuertes al chico hasta que el mayor introdujo una muy pequeña parte de su lengua dentro de la cavidad lo que hizo que que este se dilatara bastante, incluso podría creer que el chico en cualquier momento se vendría. Cuando notó que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, tomó bastante cantidad de contenido del misterioso envase incluso vertió parte del contenido por sobre la entrada de él, el deseo de no querer lastimarlo era bastante fuerte. Cuando vio que estaba lo suficientemente preparado rozó por unos momentos el impregnado miembro por el trasero del chico así como también eso incluía su ya abierta entrada (literalmente estaba cumpliendo el sueño). Tomo quizás algo de aire y comenzó a introducir el para nada considerable miembro dentro de la hasta ahora algo pequeña cavidad que hizo gemir bastante fuerte al chico en una mezcla de excitación con algo de dolor estaba lo suficientemente empapado como para dañarle, no lo introdujo por completo ya que esperaría a que el chico se acostumbrara mientras aguardaba unos segundos se dio el gusto de manosear ese trasero que tanto le gustaba no obstante fue algo interrumpido por el hecho de que el mismo chico se estaba apegando más y más a él hasta que involuntariamente entró por completo, aquello fue señal de que al parecer podía comenzar a moverse solo que lo hizo primeramente bastante lento, le estaba apretando bastante sentía que podría irse en cualquier momento pero podía aguantar un par de minutos más. Después de unos minutos comenzó a moverse rápidamente en un casi armonioso vaivén, los gemidos del pelirrojo iban cada vez más y más continuados pero la vista que tenía era casi hermosa cuando el chico se intentaba girar para observarle este estaba con la boca semi abierta y aveces sacaba la lengua lascivamente, podría a haber observado que cuando abría los ojos estos estaban ligeramente algo en blanco quizás solo era su imaginación, pero no podía evitar encontrarle lindo. Hasta que súbitamente el chico se arqueo lo suficiente y en un agudo gemido este se vino en una gran cantidad, sin embargo el mayor continuaba con fuertes y firmes estocadas lo que mantenían al pelirrojo lo bastante excitado como para poder continuar, además lo sentía bastante bien solo una pequeña idea dentro de su lucidez cruzó por su mente mientras intentaba voltearse, lo cual el otro algo notó y se detuvo por unos momentos para que se ubicara bien hace un par de minutos que necesitaba verle.

Mientras pasaban algunos minutos los vaivenes eran cada vez más y más rápidos sin embargo "la cosa" que estaba intentando entrar desde hace varios minutos inesperadamente pudo lograr su cometido, logrando curiosamente que este gimiera bastante fuerte, lo que le hizo entre todo el calor que había soltara una pequeña risa cosa que hizo enfadar ligeramente al ojiazul quien quizás en algún modo de venganza mientras aquel "tentáculo" siguiera haciendo de las suyas rozando esas estrechas paredes especialmente aquel punto este comenzó a embestirlo fuertemente, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo soltara agudos gemidos y volvieran aquellas oleadas electrizantes que le hacían arquearse, él climax entre ambos se estaba haciendo ver casi como una sincronización. El roce dentro del mayor era con demasiada insistencia lo que prácticamente lo estaba haciendo acabar, dio unos cuantos embistes salvajemente rápidos y en un grave quejido terminó por acabar cuantiosamente dentro el chico parte del líquido se desbordó hacia fuera de él, instintivamente dio un par entre ese íntertanto provocó que el pelirrojo en un ahogador gemido logrará acabar, ya no en la misma cantidad que la vez anterior, ya estaba tan sensible que podía aún seguir sintiendo como el otro continuaba acabando dentro eso se sentía bien pero a la vez extraño seguramente era por que "aquello" lo estaba estimulando de más, así que decidió solo quitárselo, se sintió aún más extraño como este salió de él continuaba aún sensible no obstante el sentimiento fue apaciguado luego de que el ojiazul con algo de torpeza se ubica al lado del ya ahora cansado chico solo para acurrucársele, en silencio hasta que el ligero sonido de tripas llenó el vacío silencioso.

-"No quieres irte a limpiar o tomar un baño mientras, no sé pido algo...¿q-qué crees?"- de alguna forma debían alentarse mutuamente a salir de ahí, ya que posiblemente el quedarse en esas condiciones probablemente desencadenaría en un posible resfriado, sin embargo sus deseos de ponerse de pie eran nulos y posiblemente recíprocos solo sentía un dolor intenso en cierta parte pero era soportable. Mientras observaba desde su ángulo al pelirrojo viendo que se estaba durmiendo y de allí nació la invitación, total quedaba toda la noche.

-"iría...p-pero me siento raro y me duele todo, quizás si me ayudas"- se sentía algo inútil pidiendo ayuda o algo así, pero realmente le dolía todo, curiosamente su espalda dolía más que su trasero, debía moverse ya que sentía que se dormiría en cualquier momento y además tenía hambre, se sentía algo...sucio por así decirlo aún no se movía ni un milímetro desde que el momento de acción había terminado.

Después de unos segundos el mayor tomó parte de su ropa e intentó enderezarse para intentar ponerse de pie dejando de lado algo del dolor que ya no era tan molesto, para después tratar de ponerle de pie sin que hiciera mucha fuerza. Luego de finalizada la tarea escuchó ciertas risas de su parte, casi como si hubiera soltado algún chiste o algo lo que solo le atinó a preguntar algo preocupado.

-"¿Te pasa algo?, ¿te duele mucho? ...de que te ríes ?"- mientras sentía algo húmedo cerca de su pierna.

-" n-no, no me duele tanto, es solo que... Siento que esto se escurre y ... No se me da mucha risa, debo resistir...no puedo me da risa"-todo entre demasiadas risas mientras sentía que el algo tibio líquido se escurría por sus piernas, intentado salir de la habitación para ubicar el baño antes de que manchara algo o quizás qué.

-"déjame yo te llevo, apenas sabes a dónde vas"- rápidamente le tomó en brazos como si no pesara nada para dirigirse al baño.

-"b-bájame J-Jotaro, puedo caminar solo"- intentaba forcejear un poco pero era obvio que apenas podía moverse sin temblar, pero ya se sentía lo bastante avergonzado como para abusar así. Notó que el chico se había sonrojado un poco al haber dicho su nombre, demás se había escapado mientras lo hicieron pero de alguna forma ahora podía notarlo más, aunque estuviera bastante oscuro.

-"seguro ibas a poder ir en esas condiciones, además tampoco sabes dónde está"- se había puesto algo nervioso por lo de hace segundos, pero en parte tenía bastante razón además no quería que le pasara algo por el trayecto. Hasta que llegó a aquel lugar para después indicarle donde estaba todo, lo típico hasta que ya estaba por irse recordó lo más importante.

-"¿Algo especial que quieras comer?"- intentaba ser lo más serio posible, pero no podía dejar de verle más con aquellas incipientes y rojizas marcas se le hacía agua a la boca pensar en un posible segundo round, si tan solo no estuviera cansado.

-" p-puede ser pizza, si no es mucho pedir...y deja de verme así pareces pervertido, se te cae la baba"- graciosamente intentaba ocultar lo inocultable, si estaba completamente desnudo era un intento inútil de su parte, intentó sonar molesto pero no estaba ni cerca de eso de hecho pensó que se estaban llevando mejor quizás solo faltaba dar el paso.

-"y no se me cae la baba, es idea tuya"- casi refunfuñando -"¿y elijo la que quiera?"-

-" por mi está bien, me gustan todas"-

-"entonces te dejo, no querrás que "eso" siga escurriéndose?"- ya casi yéndose, dándole la espalda hasta que algo le tomó por sorpresa, era el pelirrojo quien le estaba abrazado y había dejado salir una poco audible frase que le hizo sonrojar bastante.

-"t-te quiero"- se escuchó bastante bajito, pero fue lo suficientemente audible como para que lo pudiera escuchar, literalmente sus mejillas ardían.

-" yo a ti...también t-te quiero"- se dio la vuelta solo para despeinarle aún más a modo de cariño, no quería que le viera tan rojo, y después salió se allí.

Después de varios minutos mientras esperaba el pedido así como también esperaba que saliera la "visita" del baño pesadamente se hechó a ver si había algo que ver, al no encontrar nada solo dejo cualquier cosa como ruido blanco hasta que al parecer llegó el pedido haciendo los típicos pagos y todo, fue a ver si el chico estaba listo como para que no se enfriara. Lo que vio fue sumamente lindo para sus ojos ahora que estaba encendida la luz podía apreciarlo aún más hasta que cayó otra vez en el embobamiento, no escuchó nada de lo que le dijo absolutamente nada.

-"aaaaaloooooooo...hay alguieeeeen?"- ya pasándole las manos por la cara a ver si respondía.

-" ¿qué? Qué pasó "- saliendo obligatoriamente del embobamiento, es que se veía completamente lindo recién bañado aunque le daba algo de risa que su cabello estuviera completamente liso.

-" como que que pasó, te lo pregunte casi tres veces...idiota...¿dónde quedo mi ropa que no la encuentro?"- si fuera cualquiera estaría molesto por o hablarle prestado debida atención, pero por ser él incluso encontraba lindo que se fuera a blanco.

-" A sí...la dejé en mi habitación aquí al lado, p-pero si quieres puedes ponerte cómodo, total no vendrá nadie "- se sentía un poco pervertido con este tipo de ofrecimientos, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.

-" en serio?!...cool, iré a apurarme además tengo hambre, así tú también deberías tomar una ducha digo yo"- fue casi corriendo hasta la otra habitación a vestirse al sentir el olor a comida, vestirse...bueno en parte aunque solo fuera en ropa interior y su algo holgada camiseta hábilmente era lo suficientemente larga como para ocultar ciertas zonas e ir inmediatamente a comer, ya no sentía casi nada de pudor de que este le viera así.

Pasados unos minutos y a con el estómago lleno, entro por completo el sueño lo que dio pasó a la hora de dormir.

-"Dame cinco minutos, que iré a ducharme... Para después ordenar, no te duermas aquí "- debía mientras pensar en cualquier ridiculez el que se paseará así era bastante sugerente, por hoy quizás había sido más que suficiente.

Pasados casi exactamente los 5 minutos, este salió del baño para después encontrárselo en su propia habitación casi como en alguna de esas fantasías que se pasaba...bueno quizás no es una pose sexy...quizás sin nada de intención, solo estaba jugando en su móvil.

-"s-si quieres me voy...p-para no molestar"- el chico se había sonrojado bastante al ver que este se encontraba casi escasamente cubierto, súbitamente recordaba lo de hace unas horas enrojeciendo bastante.

-"¿Para qué?...solo...no me mires ¿si?"- no era como si tuviera pudor sobre su cuerpo solo lo tenía en un grado muy leve, pero no era de ese tipo de persona que se dejara ver por otros abiertamente aún era algo que podría superar a corto plazo, tomó una que otra prenda de una puerta cercana una se la aventó al algo concentrado chico en la cabeza.

-" supongo que no ibas a dormir con lo que habías traído...¿cierto?"- ciertamente había dado al blanco, no pensó que esto llegaría tan lejos o que hubiera funcionado solo pensó que sería una hora y ya aunque de todas formas lo tenía presupuestado.

-" ¿no te dará algo de frío dormir así ?"- mientras se colocaba la prenda que este le había pasado que le agradó bastante por lo larga que era, preguntaba aquello con bastante curiosidad ya que solía costarle dormir "a pecho descubierto" ya que siempre solía sentir frío, solo podía hacerlo en pleno verano aunque fuera estúpido lo encontraba genial.

-" no, ni un poco...ahora tú eliges si quieres, ya sabes dormir por separado o j-j-juntos"- lo último le ponía sumamente nervioso tanto así que después de horas desvío la mirada.

-"pues...juntos no quiero tener frío"- casi sin nada de vergüenza en la elección.

Después de ello le ayudó a sacar uno de los típicos futones, que le traía una que otra nostalgia recordando la niñez, de alguna forma le agradaba y le gustaba bastante que todo fuera tan tradicional.

Luego de que todo estuviera completamente listo al fin llegó la hora del descanso, particularmente temprano pero el cansancio se sentía bastante, literalmente el pelirrojo se metió sin ningún aviso, estaba muy cansado como para negarse, además ya eran "pareja" así que no tenía fin el quejarse. Cayó casi instantáneamente en el sueño si no hubiera sido por qué el ojiazul se le apegó lo suficientemente como para sentir su respiración, cosa que le relajaba bastante, hasta que este le dio un tímido beso cerca de su mejilla para que después cayeran ambos rápidamente dormidos

Realmente era como estar viviendo el sueño de ambos desde que se vieron fugazmente.


End file.
